Eclipse de Alma
by Duquesa Yaoi
Summary: La oscuridad cae sobre el nuevamente y nada puede hacer... El destino se empeña en dañarlo y la vida en prepararlo Solo la magia... la mas oscura, perversa y antigua, cambiara las cosas como la luz nunca lo hizo. -HarryxVoldemort-
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo! Esta historia la cree en un momento de oscura inspiración jejeje

Aun así espero que les guste a todo y me dejen un agradable comentario **(se valen criticas constructivas también)**

Aclaro, esta historia solamente contara con este único capitulo, aun no se si seguirlo pues recién lo pensé y termine de escribirlo, pues aun no se como lo podría continuar por eso su final es abierto a posibilidades, quien sabe.

Si alguno se anima, a intentar continuar este primer capitulo, me encantaría verlo. Esta unión (sea de pareja o familiar) siempre me ha gustado porque siempre sentí que Tom (Voldemort) merecía una oportunidad al igual que Harry.

El que se anime, que tome el reto!

Besos a todo el mundo y disfruten la lectura

**Advertencia:** Contenido pesado y ligeramente Sexual **(no se si con "ligeramente" me paso de buena ahora)**

**.**

**Harry Potter y el Eclipse del Alma**

**Capitulo 1**

Oscuridad

Los ojos de todos se mostraron temblorosos, algunos lagrimeaban por el miedo y el no saber lo que estaba pasando en el lugar, era la única muestra de su inocencia y lo que pronto perderían en ese lugar. Solo uno de ellos no mostraba nada, en realidad se mostraba indiferente, casi resignado a lo que se encontraba pasando y era también el más bello de todos los presentes. Más como el comenzaron a llegar con el paso de los días, alimentados solamente a pan y agua, algunos suplicando por mas comida, pero negándoseles sin misericordia, algunos se resignaron a los pocos alimentos, otros peleaban entre ellos en un intento desesperado por comer mas y saciar sus hambres mal saciada.

Un hombre de apariencia viejo, de ropas caras, sombrero baquero con una estrella mágica de plata en ella de mirada sombría como perversa, que se apoyaba en un bastón negro de mango de plata, este bajo por unas escaleras que venían de la planta baja, ellos se hallaban agrupados por otros adultos en un sótano perfectamente oculto. Decimos ellos, porque allí dentro rodeados en círculos por hombres armados sin corazón, había mas o menos unos 15 niños, todos menores de edad, de cinco años en adelante.

-Valla valla, esta vez consiguieron mucha mercancía- sonrío el viejo, mirando a los asustadizos pequeños

-Así es señor, no podemos quejarnos- informo uno –fue difícil conseguirlos, pero…- se acerco y le hablo al oído –uno en especial fue bastante fácil de atraerlo- el hombre enarco una ceja y le miro

-¿De que hablas con eso?- el hombre del arma señalo al pequeño mas apagado del montón, que no lucia temeroso

-Su familia nos lo vendió- aquello sorprendió al señor del bastón –nos vieron secuestrando a varios niños y nos siguieron, un tipejo de lo mas asqueroso nos lo vendió por una miseria de dinero

El señor se quedo ante aquello, no era algo raro en ese negocio, que gente les vendieran sus hijos, pero no de ese modo, generalmente el iba a comprar deudas de paga o de "caramelos" y si no tenían dinero se llevaba a sus hijos entre mas pequeños mejor, algunos los vendía otros los usaba a su beneficio, pero nunca uno entrego a un menor a voluntad y encima por miseria de dinero.

Miro fijamente al pequeño ante el mientras se acercaba, pensando que quizás era un niño deforme o enfermizo y pronto sonrío de lado, al ver que era en si una mercancía muy buena, sus temores se desvanecieron en ese precisó momento.

Era un niño de unos 5 años, muy delgado para su edad, mas bajo de lo habitual, piel muy pálida como maltratada, de pómulos bonitos sonrojados por el frío del lugar, nariz pequeña y recta, labios finos y ligeramente resaltando, pero lo que mas le atrapo fueron los ojos del menor. Un verde único a pesar de haber muchas tonalidades en su negocio ninguno se asemejaba a esa tonalidad de ojos, que jamás había visto en su vida, nunca había conocido a una persona con un color tan único; esmeralda vibrante, llenos de sentimientos perturbadores y oscuro, una mirada penetrante y madura para un niño de su edad. Sin lugar a duda seria una mercancía valiosa y especialmente muy cara.

-Apártenlo del montón y véndanlos a buen precio- ordeno, completamente atrapado –este pequeño será parte de mi mercancía privada

Minutos después el pequeño se encontraba siendo llevado por dos adultos hacia la planta superior.

Ambos miraban con curiosidad al pequeño que los seguía sin chistar y sin mostrar miedo ante la situación, en realidad su expresión no había cambiado mucho desde que había llegado allí, era como si supiera lo que pasaban o lo que pronto pasaría, pero eso era ciertamente imposible.

Lo llevaron hacia el exterior donde una limosina lujosa negra se encontraba esperando, de la casa abandonada, uno de los hombres avanzo y le abrió la puerta trasera de auto, mirando seguido al niño.

-Entra

Este le miro, miro al interior del auto y su mirada mostró desolación junto con una profunda resignación, avanzo y con cuidado subió al auto ubicándose en el lugar, pronto el tipo cerro la puerta, mirando al interior.

-Este niño es raro…- murmuro mirando a su compañero, quien hizo una mueca.

-Pensé que era el único que pensaba eso- admitió viendo el tenue reflejo del pequeño en el cristal

No paso mucho que el señor del bastón salía de la casa, enseguida uno de los hombres le abrió la puerta y el tipo entro, sentándose junto al menor. Y mientras uno de los hombres iba al lugar del conductor el otro se subía a un auto acompañante para custodiar el auto del jefe.

El hombre miro al pequeño a su lado, y se limpio la boca, pronto se desabrocho el pantalón y el niño miro eso temblando y tensándose por segundos.

-Veo que sabes lo que quiero pequeño…- este le miro y esos ojos mostraban temor y resignación – ¿Cómo te llamas?- le miro fijo

-Harry…- susurro debil –Harry Potter señor…

-Bien, pequeño Harry, párate delante mío y desnúdate, quiero verte

El pequeño tembló, aun así obedeció, se quito las ropas quedando desnudo ante el hombre.

Al tipo le brillaron los ojos de solo verlo, pronto sus manos comenzaron a tocarle, recorrer su cuerpo delicado como frágil, primero le toco los pequeños pezones que apretó, sobresaltando al pequeño que tembló, aquello le hizo reír al hombre, y luego le giro de golpe, haciendo que se apoyara de manos en los haciendo del otro lado, pronto se ubico detrás de el.

-Lo vas a disfrutar niño…- la lujuria dominaba su voz.

Harry se aferro al asiento con fuerza, temblando cuando sintió un en su entrada moviéndose brusco, mientras poco después dos mas le iban acompañándole causándole aun mas dolor en esa precaria posición de apoyo, mientras sentía luego como el señor retiraba de una vez los dedos y le penetraba sin piedad alguna de una. Harry grito, sintiendo como empezaban las embestidas sin piedad contra su pequeño cuerpo que comenzó a moverse ante la fuerza del otro. Las lágrimas de Harry comenzaron a caer mojando el asiento, mientras gritos de dolor escapaban de su boca, pero esto solo acelero como aumento la intensidad de esa tortura.

Las manos del señor se sujeto a su cuerpo, arañándole y marcándole, a veces rozando su inerte miembro otras llegando a apretar fuerte sus pezones. El pequeño tembló, al sentir la respiración agria en su nuca, al sentir ese aroma a gente grande invadiendo sus sentidos, el mareo se mezclaba con el dolor, causándole un gran malestar físico y emocional.

El pequeño se aferro como pudo al asiento, resistiendo, como solo sabia hacerlo ante el dolor.

Unas horas después, el auto se detuvo delante de unas altas paredes y entrada de rejas vigiladas, estas se abrieron a la limosina, el cual entro enseguida hacia el interior cerrándose el paso una vez dentro. Al final la limosina se detuvo delante de la gran y hermosa casa, mientras el tipo del volante se bajaba, yendo a abrir enseguida la puerta trasera, por donde el hombre bajo, apenas terminando de abrocharse el cinturón.

-Baja al chico- dijo sin más, yendo hacia la casa.

El hombre asintió, para entrar a la parte trasera, miro al pequeño que se encontraba tirado sobre los asientos de un lado, el cual se encontraba temblando, con sangre y demasiado semen corriendo de sus glúteos manchando sus piernas como el suelo. El hombre sin más se quito el abrigo y cubrió al niño para no tocarlo, le levanto y este soltó un grito, temblando todo su cuerpo.

-¡D-Duele!- grito tembloroso

-Mejor resígnate- replico el hombre, para cerrar la puerta e ir tras se jefe de una vez.

Una vez entraron, Harry miro el lugar donde fue a parar desde los brazos del hombre, por doquier por donde miraba había hombres de todas las edades, claramente todos de plata, y todos tenían en brazos a niños como niñas de 5 en adelante, algunos se veían de unos 13 años, aunque todos tenían solo una cosa en común, la mirada muerta.

Harry tembló al ver todo aquello, y su mirada mostró al final, rendición.

-Lévenlo al piso superior, cúrenlo adecuadamente, que encontraremos algunos clientes para que empiece a trabajar esta preciosidad- le ordeno a unas muchachas de unos 18 años en adelante, estas asintieron y una de ellas, tomo a Harry en brazos para llevarle a un segundo piso.

La chica le recostó boca abajo, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, otra chica fue abriendo un botiquín, se acerco hacia el niño, para así empezar a curarle. Este se aferro a las sabanas siseando.

-Calma…- las chicas le miraron débil, tratando de curarle lo mejor posible –ya pasara…

Harry grito cuando le metieron algo adentro, que al contacto de sus heridas internas comenzó a arder como el demonio, enseguida la segunda chica le sujeto de las manos, para mantenerle quito.

-No te muevas o no te curaras más

-Me duele todo…- susurro temblando por el dolor

-Lo sabemos- replico la primera, mientras la segunda cuidaba que no se moviera mientras le curaban –quejándote aquí no ganaras nada, si quieres sobrevivir, solo obedece y complace a los clientes, si es que quieres comer

El pequeño se aferro a la cama, mientras las dos jóvenes le curaban, el dolor le abarcaba el cuerpo, le cubría el alma, aturdía sus sentidos y sus lagrimas que creía acabadas caían nuevamente manchando la cama sucia donde se encontraba. El dolor era demasiado, al punto que nada parecía ser un alivio en esos momentos para su ser.

-"¡Porque me pasa de nuevo esto!"- grito internamente, mordiendo las sabanas ante el, aguantando lo mas posible la curación.

Dos horas después, Harry se encontraba listo, vistiendo unas botitas blancas, un pantalón corto blanco ajustadito y una remerita blanca algo desgastada pero limpia. Este se encontraba en la planta baja, sentado solo en una esquina de la habitación, tratando de ignorar lo que allí pasaba y el aroma ha pecado que invadía el ambiente.

-¡chico!- se sobresalto y miro adelante, el señor estaba junto a un hombre de porte fuerte –ven aquí y atiende a tu cliente

Harry se aferro temblando, bajo despacito de su asiento y avanzo hacia el hombre, este le miro fijo y le agarro firme de la mano, arrastrándole así de una vez, a una de las habitaciones superiores que le asignaron. El niño miro hacia su 'cliente' mientras le llevaba a tirones escaleras arriba, conciente del infierno que comenzaría a vivir.

**3 A****ñ****os Despu****é****s**

Harry se encontraba sentado en el regazo de uno de los clientes del negocio, usando ropa ajustada y muy provocativa que el adulto se veía disfrutaba, acariciando provocadoramente su cuerpo, mientras el niño solo se dejaba ser. En esos tres años habían pasado muchas cosas y él, había cambiado demasiado en muchos sentidos.

Seguía con apariencia delicada y frágil, su piel seguía igual de pálida que años anterior, su cabello lo llevaba ahora largo por la cintura, atado en una trenza baja, su flequillo estaba largo, cubriendo solamente lo justo su cicatriz.

Aunque su cambio físico era notorio, el cambio más grande quizás se daba en su forma de ser. Si de por si al entrar a ese mundo, se mostró como un chico falto de afecto o de cariño, resignado a todo y respirando por el solo hecho respirar. A esas fechas era peor, por sobrevivir había caído a lo más bajo de lo humanamente posible, volviéndose otra atracción mas, de esa casa de muñecas y muñecos usables, perdiéndose en ese mundo donde la perversión era el oxigeno que se respiraba cada día.

El había logrado sobrevivir gracias a su fortaleza, emocional y mental que había crecido forjándose en todo ese dolor, en medio de todo ese abuso y descontrol, pero había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de humano en su interior. Curiosamente, su cicatriz y sus ojos, lo habían hecho la atracción principal en ese lugar, su cicatriz parecía ser como una droga que invadía a sus almas perversas y los llevaba a la máxima perversión posible en sus momentos de próximo éxtasis.

'Su cicatriz parece brilla perturbadoramente en los encuentros'

Gracias a eso había tenido clientes tras clientes, de toda clase y edades. Y esto a su vez le favorecía, porque al ser tan 'atrayente' su dueño le comenzó a cuidar mas, siendo el que mejor trato de todos los de allí recibía. Tenia cuarto propio con ducha propia, comía tres veces al día balanceado, cuando los demás con suerte comían una vez aunque abundante. Gracias a eso, alimentarse apropiadamente bien en esos tres años, había logrado ganar peso como altura, estando medianamente bien a su edad, aunque claro que otros chicos de si misma edad, eran un poco mas altos que él, aun así el se llevaba bien con todos ellos por igual.

El hombre sujeto firme al chico, haciendo que le mire y le tomo sus labios en un beso hambriento, Harry correspondió sin emociones, mientras se aferraba de su cuello por mejor estabilidad en esa incomoda posición, el beso siguió un poco mas, cuando al fin se aparto, mirando sus ojos esmeraldas con verdadera lujuria.

-Estas listo para complacerme pequeño…

El olor y sabor a alcohol invadió a Harry, mas no se incomodo, acostumbrado ya a todo eso. Por eso, simplemente asintió suave.

-Si, vamos al cuarto- le sonríe dócil solo en apariencia, pues sus ojos seguían totalmente neutrales a todo. Nadie conciente de la oscuridad y el tormento que bullía día a día en su alma.

Ambos se levantaron, dispuestos ha ir al cuarto que les tocaba, pero el dueño del negocio apareció, con los tres años encima, con su bastón en manos y acompañado de un hombre, que lucia especialmente estricto y de ropas elegantes. Cuando Harry le miro a los ojos cuando este paso a su lado, el sujeto vio pronto la cicatriz en su frente, que por segundos se vislumbró y en ese instante se detuvo mirándole.

-Señor Ganz- informo hablando firme al señor más viejo, quien se giro a verle –quiero a ese niño- informo señalando a Harry

El señor parpadeo sorprendido, luego dudoso. Mientras que el hombre que había comprado al niño por unas horas frunció el seño.

-Eso no va a poder ser, yo alquile a este muñeco por unas horas, elija a otro

-Tenemos una gran variedad de muñecos caballero, no quisiera me…

-Quiero a este chico- hablo serio, viendo al señor y luego al hombre –si le molesta por la paga, yo le pagare dos muñecos en vez de uno

El hombre se quedo callado, luego miro a Harry que a su vez le miro.

-Dos he… esta bien- empujo ha Harry contra el recién llegado y miro al señor Ganz –quiero a los hermanos Marks a cambio de esto

-Me parece perfecto, ellos están disponibles en su cuarto- admitió el señor Ganz, viendo como el hombre se alejo rumbo por el camino conocido –existe alguna razón en especial…- miro al hombre –para elegir a este chico?

-Si- miro a Harry, a su cicatriz –esa marca… parece ser lo que necesito

El señor Ganz hizo una mueca, mirando a Harry.

-Como sabrá yo no suelo vender la mercancía buena, mas de la calidad de este muñeco- informo viendo al hombre, el señor Ganz –si quiere a este niño, comprenderá que lo que pagara por el será por el precio que yo crea conveniente

El hombre hizo una mueca, sacando su chequera.

-Solo diga su precio de una vez y no demos mas vueltas

El señor Ganz frunció el seño, nervioso, peso pensó una cifra que el otro pudiera rechazar.

-Bueno…- miro al hombre –unos U$S 870.000.000

Para sorpresa del señor Ganz, este escribió la cantidad, arranco el cheque y se lo entrego.

-Aquí tiene lo que pide- el señor Ganz abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al ver la cantidad exacta impreso en el papel

-P-Pero…- miro al hombre, eso era apenas la mitad de lo que había ganado con Harry en esos 3 años

-¿Quieres algo más?- miro al señor Ganz que negó

-No… puede llevarse al muñeco

-Bien- el hombre miro a Harry –pequeño agarra tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí

**1 Mes Despu****é****s y 4 semanas.**

Harry se encontraba descostado dentro de una jaula de gran tamaño, abandonado en un cuarto oscuro donde esta se encontraba, desde que el hombre lo había comprado hasta ahora lo había pasado allí dentro encerrado, en ese tiempo que había pasado, había sido alimentado bien, también le habían mantenido hidratado. Pero cuando no se encontraba dentro de la jaula… era el muñeco de juegos del hombre y muchos más, aunque eso era lo de menos, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en los anteriores 3 años.

Aunque ahora, se había acostumbrado a la tortura, porque si, sus nuevos dueños lo torturaban día y noche.

Latigazos en su espalda, quemaduras con fierro ardiendo sobre su piel, dagas que atravesaban de lado a lado su infantil carne, electroshock, lanzado a perros salvajes, entre serpientes hambrientas (las cuales nunca le lastimaban al oír sus débiles susurros de piedad) por eso con el tiempo dejaron de usar esa tortura, entre muchas otras torturas a la que a duras penas sobrevivía en las veces que el grupo de su dueño se reunía. Y mientras eso pasaba todos reían, bebían vinos finos disfrutando del "espectáculo".

Espectáculo…

Siempre era eso… siempre era un espectáculo… un muñeco…

Harry abrió pesadamente los ojos, con ojeras bajo ellos, sus ojos esmeraldas se veían opacos y vacíos, con un pequeño insignificante brillo de lucidez aun presente en ellos, perdido en su mente, pero presente en el tiempo. Ese día cumplía dos meses con su nuevo dueño, aunque realmente el niño no era conciente del tiempo, solo era conciente de su respiración y su deseo de sobrevivir un día mas.

Unas luces en forma de antorcha eléctricas comenzaron a encenderse una a una. Y ante eso Harry abrió del todo los ojos, a medida que estos se iban acostumbrando a la luz, sintiendo el sonido de pasos secos casi sordos cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas de ellos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo vio, a ese hombre ante el con una antorcha de verdad en manos, agachado a su lado del otro lado de su encierro.

-Has aguantado a la perfeccion todo esto niño- Harry parpadeo, confuso –sabia que eras perfecto para esto

'Para esto…?'

Confusión por segundos, su mente nebulosa no captando lo que sucedía.

El sonido de un manojo de llaves le hizo ver hacia la puerta, donde otro encapuchado abría la jaula. Dos personas entraron enseguida, para tomarle de un brazo, le obligaron a ponerse de pie, para luego llevarle hacia el exterior de la jaula.

Harry parpadeo de nuevo, ante todo aquello, mientras la lucidez comenzaba a volver, aun así su calma y neutra reacciones no le permitían el poder reaccionar a tiempo, para intentar escapar. El hecho que sus emociones estuvieran tan neutrales como su mirada, tampoco ayudaba para que su magia lo protegiera, sin una chispa que causara alguna brusca reacción de protección.

Aun así pronto se sintió desprovisto de sus pocas prendas, recostado boca arriba sobre una mesa de piedra, el pesar de grilletes en sus muñecas y piernas indicaron sus ataduras. Mientras las personas comenzaron a rodear la mesa, formando dos círculos de encapuchados con sus respectivas antorchas a la altura del pecho.

Abrió apenas los ojos ante todo aquello, miro al techo alto y oscuro, donde una estrella de seis puntas mágicas se hallaba dibujada con sangre, en las puntas colgaban unas cadenas, que a su vez sostenían unas pequeñas jaulas con algo en su interior.

'No otra vez…' sus ojos reaccionaron por segundos, temor ante lo que pasaba, comenzó a tirar de las cadenas, pero estas estaban justas, impidiéndole así libertad total de movimientos –…n-no…

Todos alrededor comenzaron a murmurar a la vez, parecía un rezo, o un rito, mientras el sonido lejano de tambores comenzó a escucharse.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de a poco más rápido, ante el repentino pánico.

-S-Suéltenme!- grito, su voz ronca y temblorosa por falta de uso

El hombre se acerco hasta quedar a un costado de Harry, sus miradas se encontraron y el pequeño tembló, al confirmar lo que deseaba no sucediera, al comprender que pasaría.

-Gran señor de la oscuridad!- alzo sus manos al cielo y todos alzaron sus antorchas

-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor!- grito con desesperación, agitándose en la mesa de piedra

-Te ofrezco este sacrificio! Un niño corrompido y destruido! Una inocencia marchita en pecados y vicios!

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, desesperado comenzó a agitar sus brazos, intentando romper las cadenas. Nadie noto como las antorchas parecían reaccionar en ocasiones, ni nadie vio una leve neblina formarse en el centro de la estrella del techo.

El hombre estiro ambas manos hasta dejarlas extendidas a la altura de su corazón. Dos encapuchados entraron a la zona, uno entregándole una daga negra, el otro le dio una serpiente que se removía desesperadamente en sus manos.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron en la daga, y luego miro a la serpiente, pero se petrifico, al ver como la serpiente le miraba. Un repentino dolor invadió su frente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron…

-Bañado en la sangre de tus hijos!- agarro firme la daga y la clavo de una en la serpiente, esta siseo con fuerza y pronto quedo inerte.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se arqueo en la mesa ante la sorpresa de todos por el alarido de dolor, como si a el le hubieran clavado el puñal, pero fue lo otro que les sorprendió

La cicatriz en su frente, esa en forma de rayo comenzó a sangrar… y el hombre pronto comenzó a verter la sangre de la serpiente sobre el cuerpo del pequeño.

Una luz plateada algo nebulosa surgió de la serpiente muerta, que se elevo hasta el techo quedándose entre la neblina que se formo en el centro de la estrella y que ya se expandía por el cuarto, descendiendo por las paredes, pero nadie parecía notar eso, nadie allí parecía ver lo que se estaba haciendo.

-Sangre de tu sangre, te ofrezco la vida de este niño por nuestros propios deseos y ambiciones!- dejo la serpiente sobre el pecho de Harry, y apunto esta al corazón

Harry miraba todo con ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir lentamente, de impotencia.

**··POV HARRY··**

Eso no podía estar pasándome a mí…

No luego de todo lo que pase, no luego de todo lo que sufrí para poder vivir.

Había muerto, luego de haber vivido toda esa vida, repetirla era una maldición!

Pero en esta nueva existencia no cambio su vida, seguía siendo un infierno se estaban repitiendo los sucesos… acaso no podía ser feliz, acaso no podía vivir como un mago mas…

En esos momento la oscuridad es tan tentadora… no sufriría por los demás… no tendría que cumplir las expectativa de la luz… solo haría lo que quisiera… seria quien soy por una vez en mi vida…

… dios, ahora entiendo un poco mas a Voldemort…

Ya no tengo energías de ser bueno, de ser tanto para un final donde todo lo que protegía se iba ante sus ojos…

No puedo ni ya quiero ser algo que en mi otra vida no funciono…

Había ido a Hogwarts…

Había tenido amigos…

Había tenido novias…

Y había ganado la guerra…

Pero nada de eso acabo, mi infernó nunca acaba!

Porque? Porque luego los muggles descubrieron el mundo mágico y exterminaron a todos!

Y a mi me atraparon… me atraparon y me tuvieron de nuevo como un bicho en exposición, el único ser mágico sobre la tierra! Eso era un asco era tan desesperante, para que valía vivir así, luego por suerte al fin morí de viejo…

Pero porque… porque tengo que revivir todo! Las violaciones! Y esta tortura! Este Ritual porque! Quiero irme quiero irme! Ya no quiero ser el niño que vivió!

'No…'

'No…'

'**NO QUIERO SER OTRA VEZ EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO!'**

**··FIN POV HARRY··**

Y el sonido de la daga caer, y el repentino dolor cuerpo llegando hasta su alma, todo lo desato.

-_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_- un siseo profundo de dolor escapo de su garganta

Su cicatriz comenzó a brillar intensamente y esta vez, todos fueron conciente, de lo que estaba pasando. Del centro de la cicatriz surgió una energía que parecía hecha de la misma sangre del niño como de la serpiente misma, que se alzo cual serpiente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, quienes pronto retrocedieron.

Harry entre el dolor vio aquello, aunque el dolor y sus ojos casi ciegos apenas lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

Eso no era igual, no era lo mismo…

Lo que era la boca de la serpiente en sangre se abrió, dejando ver una esfera de luz oscura que brillo con intensidad. Y eso desato el infierno en el lugar.

La neblina que había surgido de la estrella, de pronto tomo forma de tentáculos se lanzo de una contra los presentes, comenzando a entrar por sus bocas, por sus ojos, sus narices y oídos, elevándoles en el cielo, mientras gritaban y temblaban sin piedad. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de esas cavidades, mientras pronto sus almas eran extraídas de sus cuerpos, los cuales quedaron inmóviles en el aire.

La esfera de luz de la boca de la serpiente comenzó a bajar por ella hasta introducirse nuevamente en la cicatriz, pero la serpiente de sangre se elevo hacia el centro de la habitación, comenzando a devorar absolutamente todas las almas allí presentes. Y entre mas comía mas crecía, hasta que luego devoró los cuerpos dejando solamente huesos.

La daga incrustada en el pecho de Harry se elevo, mientras la herida misma comenzaba a cerrarse. El objeto se dirigió hasta la energía oscura de la serpiente, desvaneciéndose y quedando solo la sangre de Harry, que la serpiente oscura absorbió.

Harry respiro, sintiendo aun el dolor atravesando su pecho y su cuerpo, pero atino a abrir los ojos y ver todo borroso lo que pasaba alrededor…

La energía sangrienta se elevo hacia la estrella del techo, abrazando la energía que anteriormente había surgió de la serpiente sacrificada y cuando la cubrió por completo brillo con intensidad. La luz fue tan blanca que cegó y Harry sintió un escozor en sus ojos, pero pronto la luz cambio a roja y luego al más intenso negro, comenzando a decender lentamente.

Y a pocos metros del suelo se extendió, comenzando a tomar forma humana, y cuando esta se formo lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, hasta dejar a su lado a un hombre completo de unos 28 a 30 años. Tenía el cabello corto, completamente negro como la noche, piel pálida y sin un tono enfermizo, de cuerpo fuerte como entrenado que no dejaba nada que envidiar. Pero lo que atrapo a Harry fueron sus ojos, rojos carmesí.

Este hombre se quedo quieto donde estaba, observando en silencio alrededor y luego a Harry, se quedo en silencio mirando la cicatriz de la frente del niño. Avanzo despacio, hasta quedar a su lado.

-Potter…

Harry parpadeo apenas, débil, agotado.

-Voldemort…

En ese punto todo se volvió total oscuridad para el chico.

Voldemort frunció notablemente el seño, cuando el niño al fin cayó inconciente. Aprovecho ese momento para poner su mano sobre la frente del pequeño, especialmente sobre la cicatriz sin llegar a tocarla. Y fue cuando lo sintió, un trozo de su alma, refugiada en el interior del alma del joven Potter.

-¡Pero que demonios!- retrocedió al instante, sorprendido, luego entrecerró los ojos molesto ¿Cómo había pasado algo así?

Miro al niño aun atado sobre la mesa de piedra, haciendo memoria, analizando la única vez que lo vio hace años atrás cuando todavía era un bebe y comprendió. La vez que había intentado matarlo, seguramente accidentalmente introdujo una parte de su alma en el y lo volvió un Horrocruxes humano, algo que nunca hasta el momento, se había logrado.

Miro al niño inconciente aun atado, y sin más avanzo tomo una de las túnicas de los muggles poniéndosela, era mejor vestir algo, seguido se las ingenio para liberarlo y tomarlo en manos, agarro otra tunica del suelo y la envolvió alrededor del pequeño, luego desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

**Fin****?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoa a todos! Gracias por sus Reliew que recibí, en verdad me siento feliz por ellos y me animaron a tomar la siguiente decisión.

Bueno aquí estoy al fin, como verán, con esta '**publicación**' he decidido continuar con la historia, con mi propio reto.

Aún estoy nerviosa por eso, pero daré lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo que valla subiendo. Voy a advertir algo, no esperen actualizaciones contantes, intentare publicar al tiempo de otras historias, por esta vez are una excepción (me gano la ansiedad la verdad jajaja)

Por cierto, me encantaría que me dejaran reliew, aunque sean dos palabritas de animo ¡no mido mucho¡…creo ^^Uu

Bueno me despido aquí y espero que les guste la continuación, a mi, personalmente me encanto.

Ahora si, disfruten de la historia!

**Advertencia:** Contenido Sexual, CHAN, Muerte de Personajes

La personalidad de Harry será completamente diferente a como le imaginan, su vida lo moldeo de una forma letal y perversa.

**.**

**Harry Potter y el Eclipse del Alma**

**Capitulo 2**

Renacimiento Interior

Todo en su interior daba vuelta. Sentía un hueco abismal en lo profundo de su ser, como si algo hubiera muerto o se hubiera desvanecido sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro.

Por esa misma razón, se sentía tan… aliviado y liberado…

Sentía como todo el peso del mundo se hubiera desvanecido de sus hombros. Descubrió enseguida el por que de esto, cuando recordó como había renunciado a todo lo que representaba al ser el afamado Niño Que Vivió, en medio del oscuro ritual, había renunciado a ser algo que no le traía mas que dolor y sacrificios que eran totalmente en vano de su parte.

Nunca se había sentido así, como en esos momentos y Harry lo sabía a la perfección. En su infancia, su adolescencia, es su mayoría de edad y su vejes fue siempre llena de responsabilidades que los demás ponían sobre sus hombros, solo por el ser Niño que Vivió. Como si ese titulo le otorgara el poder de sobrevivir a todo y todos los enemigos que surgieran en el camino. Aunque pronto esto lo pensó mejor el joven mago, al fin de cuenta no solo había sobrevivido a su infierno, había vuelto a revivir en este en contra de todo pronóstico alentador.

Esa responsabilidades en su infancia, era el peso de saberse un monstruo, un recogido y de deberles la vida a sus desgraciados parientes. El luego ser vendido para ser prostituido y sacrificado para un ritual luego, donde su magia se desataba y todos morían en el proceso menos el, volviendo con temor al techo de los Durley, único techo que conocía. Donde la pesadilla se volvía a desatar bajo una esclavitud y el abuso contante de su tío.

Luego en el transcurso de toda su adolescencia era el peso de ser el Niño Que Vivió, ocultar con desesperación casi enfermiza su pasado de los demás, de sufrir sus calumnias, sus manipulaciones, de aguantar mentiras, de caer por su ingenuidad en los engaños de los demás y de cumplir los objetivos de todos al deber derrotar a Lord Voldemort, su Némesis.

Y su madurez, quizás era lo peor de todo. El ver como el mundo muggle se alzaba sobre el mágico y lo aniquilaba a pasos agigantados sin que el mundo mágico pudiera hacer algo en su contra, sentir como toda esa nueva responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros de nuevo sin poder hacer mas en esa ocasión que resistir, y como luego morir al final siendo el ultimo ser mágico en toda la tierra.

Y lo peor de todo… morir y revivir de nuevo en su pasado, revivir y sufrirlo todo de nuevo…

Pero en esa ocasión era diferente, el a conciencia renuncio a lo que era, a la profecía. Le dio la espalda a la luz.

Aunque recordó algo más, no todo fue precisamente 'igual' en esa ocasión. En el antiguo ritual habían sacrificado un cordero negro, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, habían sacrificado una serpiente… que poseía el alma vagabunda de Voldemort en su interior.

Repasando el resto de lo sucedido. Recordó, como Voldemort surgió en consecuencias de todo ese Ritual.

Voldemort había retornado al fin… y no precisamente en su cuarto año.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, viendo borroso por falta de lentes, siendo conciente recién de donde se encontraba, reconociendo ese lugar en cualquier lado del mundo.

Un techo viejo, de pintura y partes revestimiento caídas mostrando los viejos ladrillos de las paredes. Paredes húmedas con sus empapelados caídos en partes, humedecidos en otras. Un piso de madera húmedo, mohoso, que seguramente crujiría bajo la mas minima presión, con riesgos de caer en cualquier ante la mas minima presión. Y al final a un costado, girándose apenas la vio, una chimenea a leña encendida, que en esos momentos quemaba barios leños gruesos dispuestos en su interior.

Noto que se encontraba recostado en un sillón viejo, apenas tapado por una tunica marrón desgastada, pronto la reconoció, era de esos tipos, aun así no se movió. Solo siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta toparse con otra figura, que usaba una tunica igual a la que a él le cubría. Este hombre se encontraba apoyado contra una de las paredes del cuarto junto a la entrada, viéndole fijamente.

Esmeralda y carmesí se encontraron, unos neutros y otros interrogantes.

-Potter

-Voldemort…- despacio se incorporo, sentándose mejor en el sillón y cubriendo apenas su desnudez, más que nada por el frío, pues la pena el chico hacia tiempo la había perdido.

El hombre frunció el seño ante eso. El muchacho pronunciando su nombre sin miedo, tampoco había odio, rencores o 'algo' negativo detrás de sus palabras, era casi como si ante el no hubiera un niño rencoroso, a demás su aire, la energía que le rodeaba a flor de piel, sin contar esos ojos que se veían por demás mucho mas sabios que los de Dumbledore o sufridos como los suyos a esa edad. Si no fuera por su apariencia, Voldemort juraría que quien estaba adelante no era un niño común y corriente si no más bien un viejo encerrado en un cuerpo infantil. Por eso, hubo otro profundo silencio, que solo corto la voz del adulto allí.

-Como es que sabes de mí y no temes a mi presencia, mocoso- espeto Lord Voldemort, analizándole, agravándose su tensión corporal en una risa suave de Harry, mientras se acomodaba el menor sobre el sillón, estirando sus piernas en una pose casual y provocativa por costumbre. Ante aquello Voldemort enarco una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Porque no soy un simple mocoso Tom Riddle- respondió viéndole a los ojos, el mencionado abrió apenas los ojos ante de entrecerrarlos –y antes que preguntes, Dumbledore aun no me a contactado, así que el no me ha dicho nada sobre ti

-Entonces como demonios…

-¿Se sobre ti? Vamos te sabia mas inteligente y rápido de mente Tom- el mencionado frunció el seño molesto

-¡Responde de una vez!- gruño, a lo que Harry puso los ojos en blanco, recordando lo falto de paciencia que era ese hombre cuando se trataba de el, El Niño Que Vivió.

-Porque vengo del futuro, de una forma extraña al morir volví a esta patética vida- replico, desviando la mirada al gran ventanal del lugar, que reflejaba un lejano amanecer –por eso se quien eres, quien soy, que buscas y que soy un Horrocruxes tuyo a causa de tu intento de matarme cuando era un inofensivo bebe- informo viéndole ahora a los ojos

Tom, o Voldemort, permaneció en silencio mirándole.

-Eso explica porque no me temes y si es verdad todo lo que dices, lo he comprobado- miro fijamente la cicatriz del menor –nunca podría matarte sin matar una parte de mi mismo primero en el proceso

-Igual no te preocupes- sonríe de lado –en el futuro, nunca lograste matarme, quizás fue suerte la mía, pero el destino nunca dejo que me eliminaras hasta mi séptimo año, allí lo hiciste matando tu alma en mi interior, dándome por muerto y luego yo te derrote con la guardia baja- todo lo dicho erizo y molesto al adulto –eso si, cada vez que te tengo cerca o me tocabas solía sentir dolor en la cicatriz- se toco la dichosa marca que no reaccionaba y le miro – ¿hiciste algo con eso verdad?

Voldemort mantuvo su mirada impasible aunque aun tenía muchas cuestiones por dentro, aun así respondió su pregunta, mejor colaborar por el momento si a su vez quería saciar sus propias dudas.

-Lo note cuando 'renací'- replico viéndole –por eso una vez comprobada mi teoría, puse algunas barreras especiales alrededor de tu alma y mente, así no pasara lo mismo en mi presencia

Harry asintió complacido, internamente aliviado, no se le hacia agradable tener que hablar con carta o algún método a distancia con el, para evitar el dolor de la cercanía.

-Ahora que lo sabes soy mas importante para ti, por el trozo de alma tuya que llevo dentro de mi alma, no existe sitio mas seguro ¿verdad?, a demás…- dejo de sonreír y le miro a los ojos, prosiguiendo con seriedad –no pienso pelear contra ti de nuevo, no pienso ser el elegido ni mucho menos el héroe que el mundo mágico busca, no quiero repetir esa vida que deje atrás…

Ante eso, aunque no lo expreso externamente, por dentro si le sorprendió un poco sus palabras. Uno pensaría que por la fama que tendría por haberlo 'derrotado' de bebe, gustosamente volvería a esa vida de privilegios, aunque Tom comprobó a primera mano que Harry podía ser bastante impredecible en sus acciones y decisiones.

Aunque las cosas entre los dos cambiarían demasiado de allí en adelante, aun así este estaba intrigado y tenía muchas dudas, dudas que el mocoso delante de él sabia podía responder con el tiempo.

-Que hay con respecto de la profecía- espeto, imaginando que la sabría

El muchacho le miro unos segundos, luego comenzó a relatarla, lentamente, sabiéndosela de memoria.

«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...

Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...

Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...

Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

Voldemort permaneció en silencio escuchándola y analizándola por igual.

-No se cumplirá mientras no intentes matarme, así que ignora la parte de 'Y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida'- dijo sencillamente –debo admitir que en mi otra vida te odiaba, y quería realmente matarte para vengar la muerte de mis padres- le miro a los ojos –pero ahora… sabiendo lo que sucederá a futuro, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente…- desvío la mirada, ausente –no me interesa odiarte, es una perdida de tiempo y de energía que podría usar en otra cosa, como ser… un niño común

Voldemort frunció el seño ante sus palabras.

-Aunque quieras no podrás ser un niño común Potter, siempre seguirás siendo para el mundo el Niño que Vivió- Harry hizo una mueca ante sus palabras –y si Dumbledore sabe o imagina todo lo que me estas diciendo y ahora se, entonces para el vas a ser una arma para poder vencerme de una vez por todas, esto es algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar Potter

El muchacho internamente era conciente de que no podría dejar de ser quien era, escapar de todo aquello por mucho que lo deseara, su destino lo lanzaría a la batalla tarde o temprano.

-Puedo intentar ser normal mientras mantenga bajo perfil- replico, mirándole a los ojos carmesí –al menos permíteme en este tiempo, déjame vivir un poco, antes de volver a esa locura

-Esta bien, te prometo esto- avanzo y se sentó en el suelo ante el, con una rodilla flexionada donde se apoyo –mientras estés conmigo, como mi igual y no como mi enemigo- aclaro -me asegurare de que tengas una vida medianamente normal en mi mundo

-Eso es algo que lo veo difícil Tom- sonríe divertido de lado, pero internamente agradecido por lo que le ofrecía

-Silencio!- replico –no soy de ofrecer esta clase de cosas a nadie, contigo estoy haciendo una excepción, así que no hagas que me arrepienta de esto- Harry asintió divertido, sabiendo de primera mano de la poca paciencia del hombre –ahora dímelo, dime que otras cosas van a pasar, a que me debo prepararme

Pero todo malestar desapareció al ver la seriedad e inquietud del mago adulto, por eso solo sonrío suave viéndole desde su cómoda posición en el sillón, estiro una mano y rozando suave la mejilla de Voldemort, quien se sorprendió ante ese primer contacto iniciado por el niño.

-El fin del mundo mágico Tom…- el mencionado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –el fin de todo lo que amamos, a manos de los muggles…

Tom permaneció en silencio, viendo al muchachito de apenas ocho años descansar pacíficamente en el sillón, tapado solo su desnudez con esa tela y manteniéndose tibio por las llamas de la chimenea. El mago oscuro se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, y más en las cosas que había descubierto y que el muchacho le había confirmado como otras que le había dicho.

La idea de que el mundo mágico padecería ante el mundo muggle era absurda, pero algo en como se lo dijo, en su mirada, en su expresión neutra a pesar de la tenue sonrisa, le había hecho sentir y entender que sus palabras eran una verdad absoluta. Eso cambiaba totalmente sus planes, y como llevaría su deseo de dominio mágico de allí en mas.

Miro de reojo al muchacho dormir. Ahora no podría matarlo, no sabiendo aquella verdad que en el 'futuro' lo llevaría a su propia destrucción, pero ahora todo era diferente, podría usarlo a su favor, si lo entrenaba…

-"No"- negó rígidamente, desechando de una su propia idea, viendo al menos descansar –"si es verdad que viene del futuro debe tener mas conocimiento que todos mis seguidores y yo juntos"- razono seriamente –"pero entonces…"- recordó como lo vio desde el interior de la serpiente, sometido por esos asquerosos muggles –"porque no se defendió…"- eso era algo que aun no llegaba a entender, pero de lo que era conciente que las cosas cambiarían totalmente.

Pensando en eso salio de la habitación, hechizando las llamas para que no se extinguieran, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que hablar con el chico, pero por el momento Tom decidió encargar de las cosas que tenia a mano.

Cuando Harry volvió en si, se dio cuenta enseguida que Tom no se encontraba en la habitación, aquello no le importo realmente, suponiendo que ya vivo tendría muchas cosas que hacer para retomar su intento de conquista, pero si le molesto el escozor de sus ojos, a causa de la falta de sus lentes.

Murmurando unas maldiciones, se sentó en el sofá al fin, cubriéndose mejor con la tela rasposa que muy apenas le cubría bien, y en ese mismo momento la miro, frunciendo el seño. ¿Por qué estaba usando eso para cubrirse y no ropa de verdad?

Lo que le faltaba, tendría que conseguirse un guardarropa nuevo y acorde a su edad. Aquello hizo al chico pensar las cosas diferentes, por esa razón tomo la tela entre sus manos firme quitándosela de una vez de encima.

Medito unos segundos, antes de chasquear los dedos, la tela se corto en varios pedazos y con solo el pensamiento del menor las telas se transformaron en prendas decentes. Harry sonrío de lado ante eso, para tomar una a una, poniéndoselas, para estar al menos cómodo y no desnudo todo el santo día hasta que se consiguiera mas mudas de ropas.

Así fue como le encontró Tom al aparecerse en el lugar de nuevo, sentado en el sillón, con sus ropas nuevas, el conjunto consistía en: un pantalón negro perfectamente ajustado al cuerpo, una remera blanca de mangas cortas que se ataba con unos listones, en los costados bajo las mangas estaban rasgado desde un poco mas de debajo de la axila hasta la altura de la costura de la remera, teniendo un cuello en ve algo escotado dejando ver sutilmente la piel del menor. Incluso transfiguro un pedazo de vidrio en lentes modernos y adecuados a su miopía.

Al verle así frunció el seño, ante la ropa muggle más que provocativa que se encontraba usando.

-¿Como demonios conseguiste esa ropa Potter?- espeto avanzando hacia el niño

- Tom, es algo que sabes, y llámame Harry, que ya no somos enemigos- sonríe de lado viéndole acercarse y mas al escucharle gruñir ante su petición –use mi magia, transfigure esa tela asquerosa que tenia encima, en esto

-Pensé que no podías usar magia- le miro fijo –si es que puedes usarle sin varita siquiera ¿porque demonios no la usaste en ese ritual para liberarte?

Harry le miro aburrido ante su pregunta.

-Por cosas que pasaron antes de ese ritual- el hombre enarco una ceja ante sus palabras, mas no interrumpió –me volví neutral en todo lo que sea emocional y desinteresado de todo, al punto que simplemente mi magia no actúo para defenderme, porque yo no me sentía en peligro- cerro apenas los ojos –sabia lo que pasaría, por eso no me sentía peligro al principio, tampoco era conciente del todo de las cosas, estaba en mi mundo, lejos de todo, pero todo cambio cuando vi la daga…

-Allí caíste en cuenta de las cosas

-Si- admitió pensativo –igual no fue necesario que hiciera magia accidental ¿no?- le miro

-Ya que gracias a todo lo que paso, yo volví

-Exacto

Hubo un silencio profundo luego de eso entre los dos.

-Por cierto, ¿donde fuiste?

-A resolver unas cosas- replico Voldemort viéndole –ahora levántate Potter, nos iremos de aquí a otro lugar mas seguro

-Bien, bien pero dime Harry, no Potter- se levanto del mullido y viejo sillón donde había permanecido hasta ese momento –es molesto sabes, ya no soy tu enemigo- le recordó repetitivamente, ante lo que Tom puso los ojos en blanco, eso le hizo sonreír de lado al menor –y no pensé que me llevarías así tan fácil contigo

-Seguirás siendo Potter, hasta que considere lo contrario y preferiría tenerte vigilado de ahora en adelante- replico, mirándole firme a lo que Harry suspiro –ahora vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-Si serás cabeza dura- murmuro Harry caminando hacia el y quedándose a su lado

-Aun puedo torturarte Potter

-Harry, mi nombre es H-a-r-r-y y no te conviene hacerlo- replico –y antes que vallamos donde sea que iremos, haz algo con esto- se levanto su flequillo señalando su cicatriz

Tom enarco una ceja, ante aquello, exigiendo una explicación.

-No puedo ir por allí campante con esta cicatriz en la frente- respondió sencillamente mirándole apático –al menos podrías hacerme el favor de hacer algo con esto. A ti tampoco te conviene que me vean por ahora

Al final se quedo callado, mirando a Harry a los ojos, luego a la cicatriz, avanzo y extrayendo su varita la poso, sin tocar, sobre la cicatriz.

-_**Fulgor occultae**_- siseo suavemente en parsel

Una luz pálida surgió de la punta de la varita, para posarse sobre la cicatriz. Harry sintió una sensación viscosa que le disgusto, pero esa sensación solo se esparcía por encima de la marca de la maldición, pronto toda sensación se desvaneció, y Harry se sintió intrigado. Tom debió notarlo porque hizo aparecer un espejo de mano para que se viera.

Decir que quedo impactado era decir poco, donde antes había una cicatriz ahora no había absolutamente nada, era como si la antigua cicatriz solo hubiera sido algo de su imaginación, sin embargo, la sentía allí, oculta, protegía, pero la sentía claramente presente.

-Pensé que no se podía ocultar…- se toco, sintiendo como su frente sin marca alguna

-Es mas que lógico que con un hechizo común no es posible Potter- replico sujetándole firme del brazo –pero un hechizo dicho en parsel o en cualquier otro idioma mágico antiguo, tiene el doble de potencia dependiendo tu propio nivel mágico, por lo tanto casi todo lo puede- le miro soberbio luego –pensé que siendo un viajero del tiempo sabría esas cosas

Harry enarco una ceja, molesto.

-Perdona, pero se todo lo que sea de magia, lamentablemente nunca tuve un maestro de parsel

Ante sus palabras Tom enarco una ceja, ante el significado de lo dicho.

-¿Acaso eres…

Harry sonrío de lado perverso, interrumpiéndole le respondió.

-_**Por supuesto que si, tu alma dentro mío despertó ese don dormido en mi sangre**_- siseo suave y perverso, provocando un tic en el adulto –_**ambos somos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, mi rama familiar es desconocida, aunque es segundaria, en caso de desaparecer todos los Gaunt y vos, yo como único Potter me volvería el 'Heredero de Slytherin' por traspaso sanguíneo de titulo por nacimiento**_- siseo y se ríe, ante la mirada anonadada de Voldemort, quien claramente no había siquiera pensado algo así, superada la sorpresa del otro siguió hablando normal –te sorprendería descubrir cuantos hablantes pueden existir y que ni saben que tienen el don, es un don que ayudo mucho en mi tiempo- admitió recordando cosas, llamando la atención del Lord -pero es mejor por tu bien que eso siga igual, en la ignorancia total, ahora ¿Dónde íbamos a ir?- le miro curioso

Tom entrecerró a los ojos, viéndole fijamente de arriba abajo, hizo aparecer sobre el menor una elegante tunica de niño adecuada para su estatus, luego agarro a Harry del brazo firme, para aparecerse ambos en otro lugar en un parpadeo. Harry tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer de lleno al suelo y vaciar su estomago, de por si vacío, recordando vagamente, como odiaba las apariciones conjuntas o individuales.

-Llegamos y mas te vale comportarte mocoso

Harry sencillamente gruño molesto, pero se enderezo para ver donde es que estaban mientras se acomodaba un poco la tunica.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver el lugar, al tiempo que una ligera angustia se apodero nuevamente de su corazón inevitablemente, solo dos veces había estado en ese sitio en particular, una vez bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos junto con Ron y Hermione en lo que seria en realidad su séptimo año de Hogwarts. Y otra vez fue para esconderse de la cacería, con unos pocos magos sobreviviente, cuando el sitio estaba en su totalidad destruida: La Mansión Ancestral de los Malfoy.

Se quedo un poco rezagado de solo ver el sitio, con recuerdos dolorosos golpeando a su conciencia y mente. Aun así reacciono a tiempo para seguir a Tom, que ya estaba en la entrada esperándole y dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Oye Tom- le miro, aunque este no le viese sabia que se encontraba escuchándole –no creo que a los Malfoy les agrade mucho que alguien como yo este en su casa, aunque sean tus lacayos

Voldemort medito sobre eso.

-Probablemente, por eso yo me encargare de eso, solo sígueme la corriente

-Vale, solo no vallas a decir que soy tu amado hijo desap…- se quedo al ver la sonrisa torcida en sus labios –¡acaso estas loco! ¡Donde esta la discreción de mi existencia en esa idea!

-Cállate y no me grites mocoso del demonio- le miro fiero, acallando a Harry por inercia. Por muy viajero involuntario del tiempo que fuera, ese hombre a su lado seguía siendo un Lord Oscuro -solo sigue lo que diga y ya

En ese preciso momento, un pequeño elfo abrió las puertas dándoles la bienvenida al hogar.

-Bienvenidos- chillo el elfo, Harry se fijo en los elfos curioso, viendo que al igual que Dobby, tenia como única prenda una vieja funda pero de almohada –los señores se encuentran esperándoles

-Bien, entonces llévanos con tus amos

-Sígame señor, los amos le esperan- enseguida les guío hacia el interior, seguido calmadamente por Tom.

Harry suspiro y negó con pesadez, para seguirlo y sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, solo le quedaba confiar en la locura que el Lord estuviera maquinando en su más que desquiciada cabeza.

●●● **Continuara**≥≥≥

Nota Autora:

Haaa por cierto!

Como sabrán esta historia será inevitablemente un Harry x Tom (Voldemort)

Pero también agregare con el paso de los capítulos y la aparición de personajes mas historias

¿Qué otras parejas les gustaría ver, aunque sea de pasada?

-Sirius x Remus-

-Severus x Sirius-

-Remus x Lucius-

¿Alguna otra idea? No duden en comentar! Así sabre mejor como encausar esta historia.

Ahora si me despido. Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Advertencia:_ Contenido Sexual, CHAN, Muerte de Personajes

La personalidad de Harry será completamente diferente a como le imaginan, su vida lo moldeo de una forma letal y perversa. A pesar de su apariencia infantil de un niño de 8 años, no olviden que su alma es la de un hombre maduro que vivió lo imposible e inimaginable.

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-_**Hechizos**_-

""_Conexión entre Voldemort y Harry_""

-_Parsel_-

**.**

**Harry Potter y el Eclipse del Alma**

**Capitulo 3**

Riddle Jr.

El lugar era tal como Harry lo recordaba, sencillamente deslumbrante.

A cada paso que daba siguiendo a Tom por el largo pasillo conocido. Podía respirarse, sentirse a flor de piel en el ambiente, la elegancia y la clase típica de los Malfoy, aun teniendo el peso en él de hacerle sentir insignificante ante toda la magia como la historia escrita en el tiempo en esas paredes. Y también todo esto, como desde que llego Tom, iba evocando viejos recuerdos de un futuro sin sentido y sin un futuro real.

En ese lugar si nada cambiaba en la historia, llegarían a pasar mas cosas de lo que sus dueños pudieran siquiera llegar a imaginar, seguramente los Malfoy preferirían destruir la mansión ellos mismos, antes de permitir todo lo que él sabia, podría llegar a pasar. Todas las muertes a mano del Lord que sucedieron o sucederían en ese lugar eran pocos o nada, en comparación a lo que se venia a futuro. Y aun así tenia el presentimiento de que en el futuro seria ese lugar elegido, como sitio de ejecución principal, a causa de las altas masacres muggle en su tiempo escolar.

Las tierras magias, únicos testigos de años de protecciones, de nacimientos como muertes, manchada y regada en una lluvia sin fin de sangre mágica convirtiéndose en el llanto de la misma tierra, de la misma magia que aullaría de dolor ante la muerte de sus hijos…

Harry entrecerró los ojos, volviéndose su expresión de maravilla y nostalgia a formarse en una total neutralidad en su infantil expresión, disipando al instante un destello fugaz, de recuerdos que no eran para nada felices.

-La sangre siempre atrae a la sangre…- murmuro con pesadez, y Voldemort le miro de reojo, mas no pregunto el porque de sus palabras.

En eso, el elfo se detuvo al fin delante de unas grandes puertas de roble, que Harry reconoció enseguida, era el despacho y estudio principal de Malfoy padre.

Las puertas de roble negras con el símbolo de la familia Malfoy se empezaron a abrir mágicamente, con un chasquido de los dedos del elfo, dejándoles paso al calido interior.

Tom no espero a entrar, pasando por un lado del elfo y Harry enseguida entro siguiéndole, el elfo espero fuera de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta una vez los dos invitados hubieran ingresado, dándoles privacidad. Enseguida Harry se sintió trayendo al instante la mirada de los Malfoy que se encontraban allí esperándoles en silencio, los reconoció enseguida con solo verlos.

Un niño de su misma edad, Draco Malfoy con su porte infantil pero elegante con toda su educación aflorando en su presencia, con su aire aun inocente presente, a su lado una mujer elegante a la vez muy hermosa, con una expresión calma pero sin expresar nada que delatara sus pensamientos ante los invitado, como el protocolo de los pura sangre indicaba, Narcisa Malfoy y a su lado un hombre imponente de mirada penetrante, que podía amedrentar al mas valiente de los hombres del Ministerio con su presencia como poder, Lucius Malfoy.

Internamente sonrío, al ver la curiosidad oculta en la mirada de los adultos y la total sorpresa en los ojos del menor. Era casi como volver a su primer año de Hogwarts, donde todo su desarrollo mágico comenzó.

-Malfoy- hablo llamando la atención de los presentes, que volvieron a ver a él, especialmente Lucius Malfoy que reconoció ese tono despectivo al nombrarlo –veo que recibiste mi recado de la noche anterior, en cuanto a mi pronto retorno

-Mi Lord- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, rápidamente al reconocerle, enseguida avanzo y se inclino ante el –es un placer volver a verlo, hemos estado buscándolo por mucho tiempo, anhelando su regreso mi Lord- Narcisa abrió apenas los ojos, pero no dio muestra de cambio, pero Harry noto, como tomaba discretamente a Draco del hombro, en un acto de protección maternal -cuando ayer llego la lechuza informando de su retorno, y pronta presencia aquí no podía creerlo hasta comprobarlo con mis propios ojos mi Lord

Harry enarco una ceja, junto a su protector oscuro.

-"Mas hipócritas no pueden ser, pero claro hay que asegurarse la vida y cordura mental ¿verdad?"- pensó para sus adentro Harry y estaba seguro que el Lord pensó lo mismo, si no era que escucho sus pensamientos gracias a la lazo mágico entre los dos, aunque en ningún momento lo exteriorizó.

-¿En serio Malfoy?- espeto serio, y el hombre inclinando ante el se tenso -¿seguro que buscaron desesperadamente estos ocho años?

-Mucho lo hicimos mi Lord, pero no…

-¡_**Crucius**_!- alzo su varita de golpe, cansado de escuchar excusas, lanzando sin piedad la maldición de tortura

Malfoy apenas alcanzo a gritar, antes de morderse el labio acallando sus alaridos, cayendo tenso hecho apenas un hobillo al suelo, temblando y convulsionándose a causa del poderoso hechizo que le dio de golpe, sintiendo a flor de piel toda la ira contenida de su Lord

-Detesto las mentiras Malfoy- gruño despreciativamente, haciendo temblar a los otros dos presentes. Harry no, acostumbrado ya a eso, años de escucharle hablar así, aunque a él en su otra vida.

Pero si se dedico a mirar a los otros dos presentes: Narcisa apretaba con fuerza el hombro de Draco Malfoy, quien mas pálido de lo que era miraba todo lo que sucedía temblando, incluso pudo notar como luchaba para no llorar, presa del miedo que Voldemort de golpe le inspiro.

Frunciendo el seño apenas, busco la conexión mental entre ellos, se concentro en ella y supo que consiguió una conexión, cuando el crucius de Voldemort por segundos disminuyo, antes de volver con la misma intensidad.

""_Ni con menores presente tienes tacto_""

""_Deberías saber eso a primera mano Potter_""

Harry internamente puso los ojos en blanco, y por como Voldemort se tenso, en clara irritación era signo que fue conciente de ello.

""_Lo soy, pero ahora estamos aquí por momentáneo refugio, no para que hagas tan pronto a Malfoy padre un muñeco de trapo inservible_""

Voldemort frunció el seño, notando el estado casi lamentable ya de Malfoy, por eso decidió parar al fin el hechizo, que se había mantenido aun mientras se comunicaba con Potter.

-Espero que aprendas de esta advertencia Malfoy- soltó despectivo, mirándole como si fuera la peor basura en esos momentos –no vuelvas a mentirme

Malfoy en el suelo, a duras penas asintió, haciendo fuerzas sobre humanas para ponerse de pie. Harry noto como había tomado su varita y susurrado unos hechizos temblorosos para disminuir lo mayor posible los efectos del crucius por un tiempo limitado para que pudiese tomar algo en contra de los efectos de la maldición.

-Si mi Lord… no cometeré el mismo error de nuevo…- asintió

-Bien, querida- hablo con voz casi melosa en el momento que miro a Narcisa, quien tembló apenas, cosa que hizo reír al Lord –trae algo para el esperpento de tu marido, así lamentablemente no me sirve

-Enseguida mi Lord- apretó el hombro de Draco en silenciosa advertencia, y se alejo rápidamente, volviendo momentos después para ayudar a Lucius a beber de la poción.

Voldemort no espero, a avanzar, ocupando en el sillón de la cabeza principal como jefe de la casa. Harry en silencio le siguió posándose a su lado, no era que quisiera seguirlo como perrito faldero, pero pensó, que debía hacer un buen papel de hijo como suponía serian la cosas ¿no? Por eso fueron sus pasos resonando tras los del Lord, lo que le hizo recordar a los adultos como al otro niño su presencia en esa habitación.

-Acérquense- ordeno Voldemort antes de que Lucius se recuperara del todo

La familia no tuvo otra opción, avanzo quedando del otro lado escritorio del estudio.

-Bien, ahora que estamos mas calmados todos- miro a Harry a su lado, quien parecía divertido ante sus palabras, le hizo una señal para que se pusiera a su lado, el menor obedeció sin mas quedando mas a la vista de los presentes, el pequeño Malfoy le miraba entre con miedo e inseguridad, inconcientemente Harry pensó como estaban cambiando las cosas –Malfoy, quiero que conozcas igual que tu familia, a mi único hijo y Heredero- aquello hizo que los ojos de los dos adultos se abrieran desmesuradamente –Abraham Salazar Riddle

No dijo nada, ante su presentación, internamente se encontraba sorprendido por el nombre que el Lord había elegido, realmente no se había limitado para nada en nombrarlo, parecía realmente el nombre de una realeza o de un duque su ahora nombre. Aunque igualmente pensó, que si iba a intentar iniciar una vida nueva, como hijo del Lord, sin lugar a duda el nombre se encontraba a la altura de su situación y posición.

Por eso decidió tomar el papel con la mayor seriedad posible, y por eso lo hizo, sonrío un poco ladeado viéndoles, causando un escalofrío de aprensión en los presentes, sin hacer una reverencia como seria lo habitual en el protocolo de los sangre pura, el era quien era, superior a todos, no solo por su nombre como nueva familia y por eso mismo no debería inclinarse ante nadie, ahora todos deberían inclinarse ante él. Ya vasta de él Harry sumiso y temeroso.

-Es un placer conocerles, señores Malfoy- les miro a los adultos, luego al menor, inevitablemente todos cayeron ante el color vibrante de sus ojos, ese verde esmeralda, ese verde Avadar Kedavra –espero que esta convivencia sea meramente agradable y constructiva para todos

Y como toda respuesta Lucius se inclino, haciendo una reverencia, Narcisa como Draco imitaron su muestra de respeto ante el menor, reconociéndolo así inevitablemente, como su pequeño Lord. Y Harry pudo claramente sentir, por la conexión ya abierta de la oculta cicatriz, la perversa diversión de Voldemort, de ver a uno de sus más estirados seguidores, reverenciar y reconocer sin saberlo como superior, al ex Niño Que Vivió.

Y Abraham no pudo mas que sonreír internamente de regocijo por lo mismo, pues en cierta forma, tenia su toque de perversa gracia la escena, que justo el hombre que alguna vez lo desprecio en otra vida por quien era, ahora se inclinaba ante el, demostrándole sumisión y obediencia total por quien creía que era.

El Lord por su lado, miraba en silencio como el muchacho no parecía aturdido ni sobrepasado por la situación e internamente pensó, que tanto habría vivido en su otra vida, para que su alma y su ser se eclipsaran de aquella forma perturbadora. Solo eso presente que en sus ojos se veía, era lo que en esos instantes le iba a empujar más que sus antiguos ideales para cumplir su nuevo objetivo, ya no deseaba controlar el mundo mágico, ese ya no era su principal objetivo, ahora su nueva meta: era salvar al mundo mágico de la destrucción total.

Horas después, Abraham se encontraba recostado en una mullida cama de dos plazas, manteniéndose boca abajo.

Hacia poco los Malfoy les habían asignado sus respectivas habitaciones allí. Tom fue ubicado en lo que al parecer era desde antes, su alcoba en ese lugar, mientras que a el le pusieron en la habitación frente a la del adulto, el muchacho supuso enseguida que seguramente habría sido una orden del Lord para tenerlo vigilado, aunque eso no le importaba.

Inconcientemente cerró los ojos, abrazando con fuerza uno de los diversos almohadones sobre la cama.

Pensando… pensando en lo que debería hacer de allí en adelante. Y es que aunque no lucharía del lado de la luz en esa ocasión, si había unas personas a las que quería salvar y una de ellas era precisamente, una figura importante en su existencia, su padrino.

Abrió y seguido entrecerrando los ojos, pensando seriamente como iba a conseguir algo así y principalmente, como haría para que este se mantuviera neutral en la guerra, sabiendo de primera mano la repulsión que sentía su padrino hacia el lado oscuro a causa de su familia como de su propia rebeldía Gryffindor.

De pronto una idea surgió, cual relámpago de claridad en su mente. Por esa razón se levanto corriendo, salio de su cuarto en segundos y de una sin contemplaciones de lo que fuese a ocurrir, entro estrepitosamente a la habitación contraria, al cuarto de su ahora supuesto padre, esquivando a tiempo gracias a sus reflejos una maldición que golpeo la pared del pasillo, el estallido fue potente, dejando una gran marca negra donde la maldición impacto y de donde un ligero humo negrusco surgía.

- _¡Potter!_ - siseo furiosamente en parsel, ojos rojos brillando de cólera

-_Oh Tom, acaso no puedes controlar tu instinto asesino_ _cuando soy yo el que entra_- preguntó curiosamente en el mismo idioma, entrando y cerrado la puerta tras suyo

-_Por supuesto que no, acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar maldita sea_

-_La verdad_… _no_- sonrío angelicalmente, pero eso no calmo las ansias asesinas de Voldemort, mas bien las encendió más y eso hizo reír al más joven, Tom era realmente tan fácil de provocar.

-_Deja de poner esas caras absurdas, que ambos sabemos que de angelito e inocente no tienes nada Potter_

-_Oh vamos, es divertido, y ya llámame por ni nombre, aunque sea el nuevo_- suspiro resignado y avanzo, tomando haciendo en la cama de su 'padre', como toda respuesta a sus palabras recibió un gruñido molesto.

Abraham parpadeo, notando recién que parecía Voldemort estar viendo pergaminos y luciendo pensativo, con su seño ligeramente fruncido, inconscientemente no pudo evitar pensar, que era atractivo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto intrigado, desde la cama

-Meditar- replico y le miro de reojo, dudo unos segundos cosa que Abraham noto, pero al final se giro en el cómodo asiento de cuero, viéndole a los ojos –a que seguidores informar de mi retornos y a quienes no, aun no estoy del todo seguro quienes siguen siendo fieles a mi

-Puedo ayudarte en eso si quieres- sonrío un poco ofreciendo su ayuda, Voldemort lo medito y termino aceptando con un asentimiento –si lo deseas puedes llamar a todos, pero te recomiendo no llamar únicamente a Severus Snape y a Igor Karkaroff- noto la mirada fija del adulto en el –Severus es un espía doble, supongo que eso lo sabes ya, por lo que todo lo que hagas informara enseguida a Albus, aunque cumplirá la mayoría de tus ordenes a la perfección, no es un elemento del todo confiable de momento y no conviene que la gente sepa enseguida de tu regreso, lo mismo pasa con Igor no es de confianza, ha estas alturas debe estar pegado a Dumbledore también

-No me extraña de él- miro adelante –Snape tiene sus motivos para traicionarme

-La muerte de mi madre- Voldemort le miro, con los ojos entrecerrados –se perfectamente lo que paso, por eso mismo…- respiro profundo –quiero pedirte algo

El Lord le miro fijo, meditante sus palabras, aun así accedió.

-Te escucho

-No quiero que lo mates, ni a Severus, ni a Sirius Black o Remus Lupin

-¿Por qué no quieres que los elimine?- gruño viéndole fijo

-Porque son lo único que me queda más cercano a mis padres- admitió desviando la mirada. Voldemort quedo en silencio viéndole así de perfil, esquivando su mirada.

-Esta bien, acepto- Abraham le miro enseguida, sorprendido –la inmunidad de ellos será a cambio de tu información por Igor

-Excelente- le miro fijo, internamente agradecido –quisiera pedirte una cosa mas, precisamente sobre mi padrino

-Aceptare lo que me pidas, siempre y cuando me des buena información- el menor sonrío de lado, había esperado eso, Lord Voldemort no daba nada sin conseguir primero algo a cambio.

Era cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando al fin Abraham despertó, encontrándose cómodo acurrucado en la calida cama, con hechizos calóricos que mantenían las sabanas a una acogedora temperatura del frío exterior. Aun así a pesar de despertar, no se levanto enseguida, en cambio se quedo mirando el techo del cuarto, pensando en todo lo que pasaba, en todo lo que sabía. Aunque ya no actuaría como el héroe del mundo mágico, no podía evitar preocuparse aun de muchas cosas y algunas personas. A demás…

Lentamente se sentó y bajo sus piernas desnudas al frío suelo de mármol. La luz que entraba de las cortinas que se abrieron mágicamente con su despertar lo cubrieron, iluminando mágica y perversamente su perfil, de expresión serena pero neutra.

-Aun tengo que vengarme de muchas personas en ambos mundos…

Y la venganza se serbia siempre en frío, nunca en caliente, para poder degustar mejor su sabor.

En ese instante una elfina pequeña apareció delante de él temblando apenas y frotando sus manos nerviosamente.

-El señorito Lord ¿desea algo?

Abraham sonrío de lado ante esas palabras 'señorito Lord' sonaba algo chistoso, mas viniendo de un elfo temeroso.

-La verdad si, quisiera ropa, pero no tengo nada decente

Las orejas de la ropa se alzaron enseguida.

-Si el señorito lo permite, Mimy conseguirá ropa buena para el señorito

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, viendo a la joven elfina.

-Esta bien, pero quiero una variedad de ropa muggle y de magos

Esta chillo de alegría, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-No se preocupe señorito, Mimy es obsesionada con la moda muggle y mágica señorito, Mimy le dejara irresistible señorito

Inconcientemente sudo, sentía que había encontrado en verdad un elfo mas obsesivo que Dobby en algo.

-Bien ve y consígueme todo

Y dicho eso la elfa domestica desapareció emocionada por la orden. Aunque Abraham no sabia si podía confiar plenamente en los gustos de moda de una elfa de la casa de los Malfoy.

Ya más desperezado, se levanto al fin yendo al cuarto del baño de la habitación, donde se dedico a darse un placentero y largo baño. Media hora después entro al despacho principal de la mansión, encontrando a Voldemort en el asiento principal y a Malfoy del otro lado, ambos por lo que se veía se encontraban esperándole.

-Padre, perdón la tardanza- se disculpo apenas entro

-No importa, acércate- el pequeño no dudo en avanzar hacia el, sintiendo aun los ojos del adulto rubio albino clavado sobre su pequeña persona –he hablado con Lucius, el se encargara de llevarte a Azkaban esta misma tarde y puedas hacer lo que tengas en mente allí

Abraham sonrío de lado, inevitablemente.

-Se lo agradezco padre, prometo que mi visita allí será de provecho

Lord Voldemort le miro.

-Espero que así sea, muchacho

●●● **Continuara**≥≥≥

Nota Autora.

Perdón la tardanza (si es que tarde jejeje) tuve algunos problemas, mi madre fue operada y bueno… no he tenido tiempo para mucho. Por eso esta actualizaciones.

Espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo y prometo que el próximo será mejor.

Déjenme sus comentarios!

Y que tengan buen día tarde o noche XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Advertencia:_ Contenido Sexual, CHAN, Muerte de Personajes

La personalidad de Harry será completamente diferente a como le imaginan, su vida lo moldeo de una forma letal y perversa. A pesar de su apariencia infantil de un niño de 8 años, no olviden que su alma es la de un hombre maduro que vivió lo imposible e inimaginable.

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-_**Hechizos**_-

""_Conexión entre Voldemort y Harry_""

-_Parsel_-

**.**

**Harry Potter y el Eclipse del Alma**

**Capitulo 4**

El Prisionero de Azkaban

La prisión estaba oculta en medio del océano más bravío a pesar de estar algo cerca de la orilla de un continente. Su estructura surgía de lo más profundo del mar, donde la prisión seguía cruzando el suelo marítimo donde se extendía en sus profundidades. Por eso había tenido que aparecer en la entrada interna de la prisión sujeto a Malfoy, viendo como allí ya se encontraba esperándole algunos guardianes mágicos, especialmente entrenados para su trabajo allí, que custodiaban recelosamente la puerta de entrada.

Y la única manera de llegar allí era apareciéndose y con un permiso especial para no ser inmediatamente abordado por los dementores. No era como que Abraham no lo pudiera hacer por su cuenta aquello, pero debía mantener ante todos, en ese caso ante un Malfoy, su papel de chico normal sin su capacidad mágica totalmente desarrollada.

Cuando llego al sitio, enseguida la sensación de ligero vertido le lleno, la frialdad invadiendo sus pulmones, causando que se tuviera que aferrar un poco a Malfoy, al cual se encontraba muy a penas aferrado antes de eso. El porque de eso, de la necesidad de estar aferrado al adulto, la esencia de los dementores rodeando el edificio, su colmena de alimento, le causo o agravo su interno malestar.

Uno de los hombres se mantuvo en silencio viendo a Malfoy padre, mientras miraba recelosamente al niño, notando el guardia la ligera palidez del menor.

-Permiso- exigió extendiendo la mano

Malfoy hizo una ligera mueca, entregando el pergamino finamente enrollado y sellado por el ministerio. Le había costado conseguir pronto ese permiso, había tenido que acudir a muchos favores de los altos mando para tenerlo en sus manos, prácticamente el hombre estuvo toda la tarde y noche del día anterior buscando conseguir el dichoso permiso.

-Todo en Orden. Adelante- informo el hombre, mirándoles -¿a quien desean visitar?

-Sirius Black- hablo por primera vez el menor, en voz que solo Lucius fue capaz de escuchar.

-A Sirius Black- respondió, ligeramente intrigado ante la respuesta del menor, el guardián asintió indicando las escaleras congeladas unos pasos detrás. Este se encamino hacia allí, seguido de Malfoy y este a su vez por el joven Riddle.

Malfoy miro de reojo al pequeño a su lado, internamente preguntándose, que cosa buscaría conseguir el niño de Sirius Black, incluso su mente astuta como calculadora, no sabia sacar una respuesta clara a su intriga. Por su lado Abraham, ajeno a los pensamientos de su guardián del momento, pensaba en lo que iría a decir o hacer cuando viera a quien buscaba.

Cuando llego al sitio, a Abraham se le oprimió dolorosamente el corazón. El sitio donde Sirius estaba encerrado era en lo mas bajo y oculto de todo. La luz prácticamente no llegaba, lo único que otorgaba algo de claridad eran las antorchas mágicas ubicadas fuera de los reclusorios, lejos entre si dando una minima cantidad de luz al sitio y lo peor, entre menos luz había y mas descendían, mas dementores había a paso que daban.

Y la cárcel donde el se encontraba su padrino era lo peor, el guardia se había apartado dejándoles privacidad pero vigilando lo que sucediera.

La luz prácticamente no lo alcanzaba, los dementores abundaban al punto que era imposible respingar o perder la razón allí. Las paredes eran mohosas, húmedas, con un escusado totalmente sucio de donde provenía un desagradable olor, evidentemente eso nunca lo limpiaban. Pero lo que mas afecto su alma, fue ver a su padrino, casi esquelético en una esquina del cuarto, con su cabello negro, casi gris oscuro largo como enmarañado por falta de cuidado, sus uñas largas con sangre en ellas, este se encontraba acurrucado y meciéndose hacia adelante hacia atrás.

Malfoy hizo una mueca al ver el estado del prisionero, pero miro al niño a su lado. Este no lo vio, pero con solo un movimiento de mano le indico que se apartara de ellos. Malfoy no estuvo seguro si aceptar, dejar a un niño al alcance de un loco no era precisamente buena idea, mas siendo el hijo de un Lord, iba a negarse, pero pronto esas esmeraldas frías le miraron, helándole.

-Vete y vigila- espeto

-Si Lord- se tenso, apartándose enseguida –"ese niño es capaz de defenderse…"

-"Sirius…"- avanzo en silencio, aferrandose al barrote del sitio, una de sus manos soltó un barrote helado como sucio, estirando suavemente una mano –Sirius…- el mencionado siguió meciéndose y eso solo apretó el pecho de Abraham, concentro su energía creando un pequeño campo sobre la celda y el, para que nadie escuchara –Sirius… soy yo… tu pequeño cornamenta…- el adulto se detuvo en seco, mas este no intento verlo –Sirius… padrino soy yo Harry…

En ese instante, el hombre encorvado y descuidado elevo la mirada, Abraham sintió un dolor enorme cruzar su alma, al ver los ojos grises de su padrino opacos, perdidos un poco.

-….H-Harry?...- su voz se escucho rasposa, por falta del uso

Abraham, no Harry en esos momentos, sonrío dulce y débilmente.

-Si Sirius… soy yo…- el hombre avanzo arrastrándose, para tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, tembló ante el calido contacto y pronto llevo esa pequeña mano a su mejilla

-P-Por d-dios…H-Harry…c-cach-chorro…- hablo tembloroso, luchando por mantener la cordura –q-que…q-que ha-ces a…a-aquí

Suave, dulce, acaricio la esquelética mejilla de su padrino.

-Vengo por ti padrino…- susurro dócil –vengo por ti, vengo a salvarte…

Aquello congelo a Sirius, de golpe se aparto.

-¡NO! ¡Vete!- grito temblando, arrastrándose como podía lejos del menor -¡es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa todos murieron! ¡Por mi culpa no pude cuidarte!

Harry abrió sus ojos viendo su estado, de repentina locura, pudo sentir como la presencia de los guardianes oscuros del lugar parecían querer acercarse a la ubicación de su padrino. Por eso dejo fluir rápido pero discretamente su energía, para que ninguno de los magos o guardianes magos del lugar pudieran sentir lo que hacia, al ir bloqueando el radar de los dementores, quienes ya no supieron de que parte provenía esa alteración emocional que se les hizo suculento. Rápidamente supo que decir para calmarlo.

-Sirius, Peter esta vivo

Y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, el hombre dejo de gritar, se quedo petrificado viendo al techo, antes de ver con ojos desorbitados a Harry. El niño sonrío débil, ante el lamentable estado de su padrino.

-"Pagaras por el estado de mi padrino Peter…lo pagaras" Padrino…

Este se debilito drásticamente, avanzo apenas apoyándose contra los barrotes y Harry le abrazo.

-C-Cachorro…

-Sssh… calma…calma…estoy contigo…

Sirius intento pensar, con todas sus fuerzas razonar lo que pasaba.

-C-Como…e-es… q-que es-tas…aquí…

-Malfoy- Sirius se tenso –el me trajo por petición propia…

Los ojos desorbitados de su padrino lo vieron.

-¿C-Como?...

Harry le miro débilmente. Sin saber como explicar lo siguiente.

-Voldemort no murió como todos piensan Sirius- sus ojos se abrieron grandes, terror ante lo que aquello significaba –el esta vivo y me esta cuidando… me esta haciendo pasar por su hijo por mi seguridad

-¡Imposible! ¡Eso no puede pasar!- se aferro a Harry desesperadamente -¡Harry no te dejes engañar! ¡El mato a tus padres! ¡El…

-Lo se, se lo que hizo- aquello acallo al hombre –se que mato a mis padres… se que mato a muchas personas… pero el me esta cuidando ahora…

Siirus permaneció en silencio, apoyado rígido contra las rejas.

-Siri…

-Vete- susurro bien, pero frío, aquello helo el alma de Harry –vete….tu no eres…m-mi ahijado…m-mi inocente…ahijado…

-Sirius…

-¡VETE!

Voldemort permanecía en silencio en el despacho, se había encontrado revisando documentación valiosa cuando Malfoy y su hijo llegaron, el rubio mayor se fue enseguida dejándoles solo, aun así la expresión del muchacho le indico que no había conseguido nada. Abraham se había sentado en un sillón aterciopelado apartado del escritorio, pero permaneció en el cuarto, con su compañía.

-No paso como creías- dejo la pluma de lado, mirando al niño

-En realidad, paso como me lo esperaba- admitió cansinamente, luciendo extrañamente viejo y cansado en esencia, a ojos de Voldemort –le dije quien era y que me estabas cuidando, también que me haces pasar como tu hijo para cuidarme

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, se levanto e invocando un sillón del cuarto junto a Abraham tomo asiento, viendo al muchacho.

-No podías esperar que te abrazara y se sintiera feliz con lo que le dijiste

-No, pero esperaba que analizará las cosas…- admitió apesadumbrado, jugando con sus manos. Voldemort permaneció en silencio.

-Hace años que esta allí adentro Potter, no puedes esperar que un día para el otro te acepte, mas si no sabe nada de ti desde hace tantos años

El menor permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-Insiste- Abraham parpadeo y le miro, notando que Voldemort seguía escribiendo –insiste hasta que te escuche y entienda

Tres días después, Abraham se encontraba nuevamente ante esa celda, otra vez había ido con Malfoy padre, aunque en esa ocasión él mismo había tomado una poción que le daba la apariencia de un adolescente de 16 años por unas horas, y Malfoy como la otra vez se retiro sin salir de la vista del guardia, que miraba lo que pasaba en silencio.

El adolescente se quedo viendo al hombre marchitándose en vida del otro lado de la pequeña celda. Se sentó contra los barrotes congelados, elevando nuevamente un hechizo no verbal de privacidad de lo que hablara allí a su padrino. Cerró los ojos pesadamente, recordando a la perfección toda su infancia, sentía la mirada gris plateada sobre su nuca, sentía que Sirius lo había reconocido y le miraba.

-Sabias que fui a parar a la casa de la hermana de mi mama- pregunto suavemente –esa mujer se caso con un muggle desagradable, poco tiempo después que llegue habían tenido un hijo

Abraham sintió, como era silenciosamente escuchado.

-Cuando aprendí a caminar como a hacer las cosas mas sencillas por mi cuenta, comenzaron a usarme padrino… comencé a hacer la limpieza de la casa, en ese momento la alacena debajo de la escalera se volvió mi habitación- comenzó a contar débilmente –a hacer el desayuno, la merienda y la cena, comencé a encargarme del jardín como de mantener la casa en condiciones, en si allí era como un elfo domestico padrino- tembló levemente, abrazándose –y mientras yo era un sirviente a mi primo lo trataban como si fuera la realeza, mientras a mi me quitaban comida a el le daban de sobra para que creciera fuerte, cuando cumplí 4 años me dio una paliza que no puedo olvidar, estuve una semana tirado bajo la alacena sin comer, apenas tomando agua y arrastrándome en medio del dolor al baño… esa es parte de mi infancia padrino…- murmuro dócil –solo es el inicio de mi infierno…

Unos días después de eso. Malfoy padre se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala, observando al hijo del Lord avanzar con pasos firmes, usando esa ropa elegante que su elfina le había conseguido. Mientras avanzaba, no pudo evitar observarlo, la forma de moverse, de caminar, su mirada neutra pero atrayente, incluso el color de sus ojos era extrañamente cautivantes.

-"A pesar de ser solo un niño, tiene un encanto arrasador"- noto el adulto, bebiendo de su whisky de fuego, como si bebiera lo que devoraba de menor con la mirada –"no cabe duda que es igual a su padre en eso"

Abraham se detuvo ante él, a lo que el adulto dejo el vaso vacío de lado.

-Espero que estés listo para irnos Malfoy- comento con calma viéndole a los ojos. Esmeraldas y Plateados se miraron fijamente, analizándose.

-Estoy listo joven amo- se puso de pie, cayendo elegantemente su tunica a lo largo de su cuerpo –solo esperaba de su presencia

El menor simplemente asintió, tomando firme la mano de Malfoy.

La sensación de aparición era algo a lo que Abraham jamás se acostumbraría, vida cual fuera. Lo único que agradeció es que ya se encontraban dentro de la fortaleza.

Hacia unos minutos lo había recibido el mismo guardián de siempre, que ya sabiendo su destino les guío en silencio hasta la celda de Sirius Black, como era lo habitual este se alejo, seguido unos momentos después por Malfoy. Y como las dos veces anteriores, Abraham expandió un escudo de privacidad para ellos, apoyándose suavemente en las barras de metal, mirando al interior, al hombre oculto en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-Hola padrino, volví- lo vio tensarse pero no moverse –vengo a seguir contándote mi vida…- se dejo caer contra los barrotes, de espalda a el, para darle privacidad a su vez –te conté mi infancia hasta los cuatro años, verdad? Hasta allí fue mi infancia medianamente pasable- admitió –días después de cumplir cinco años, mi tío me vendió…- cerro los ojos temblando, subiendo sus barreras anti dementores, que el mismo había creado en su otra vida, sabiendo que en esos momentos sus sentimientos serian un banquete para ellos –me vendieron por una miseria de monedas… a unos traficantes de niños… allí fue a parar a una casa de muñecas padrino…- murmuro suave, aunque sabia que el hombre era capaz de escucharle a la perfección –pase tres años allí, pase de hombre en hombre, saciando sus deseos, cumpliendo sus fetiches, siendo el muñeco que ellos querían para jugar… hasta que un día, me vendieron a un comprador privado, pero yo logre escaparme de se hombre, pero cuando pensé que me iban a capturar de nuevo… él apareció…- en ese punto vario un poco la historia –me salvo padrino…- en cierta retorcida forma, eso era verdad -… si no fuera por el…- tembló –no se que seria yo padrino… quizás hubiera vuelto a la casa de mis parientes o a la casa de muñecas…padr…- se quedo en silencio, sin aliento.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle débilmente desde el interior de la celda, abrazándole débil, pero estrechamente en sus brazos huesudos.

-D-Dumbledore…p-puede…

-El no sabe nada, nunca sabe nada…- murmuro –nunca lo vi, nunca vino a mi casa en mis primeros cuatro años…estuve siempre solo padrino…- acaricio suave sus manos que se aferraban a él –lo que se de el, es gracias a lo que me cuenta Tom, o escucho del señor Malfoy… pero… ¿realmente merece mi respeto?- susurro débil –si ni es conciente de lo que me pasa

No escucho nada, solo la respiración casi errática de Sirius en su cuello, conteniendo un acceso de ira y furia hacia Dumbledore.

-Padrino…- susurro débil –ven a mi lado, aléjate de esta guerra y ven conmigo- lo sintió tensarse, quedándose rígido pero haciendo mas firme el agarre sobre el, luego de unos minutos Abraham lo sintió relajarse al fin.

Lo escucho hablar a su oído, y al escuchar lo que dijo sonrío

-Yo soy fiel a mis amigos, no al viejo loco- Sirius abrió apenas los ojos –y tú eres lo único que me queda de mis amigos, donde tu estés yo estaré- aseguro firme –si la oscuridad va ser tu protectora, me hundiré en ella para cuidarte

Abraham cerró los ojos, acariciando sus manos.

-Gracias…padrino…- apretó suave su mano –te diré como escapar de aquí- Sirius se quedo en silencio, escuchándole –cuando escapes… ve a buscarme a la casa principal de los Malfoy, allí te esperare

Habían pasado ya una semana desde la ultima visita a Azkaban y las cosas en la mansión Malfoy parecían ir cada vez mejor para el heredero del lado oscuro. Pero ¿Mejor en que sentido?

En muchos al menos para Abraham, quien también notaba la importancia de lo que iba aprendiendo. Este había comenzado a tomar todas las clases de etiqueta, modales y educación primordial mágica, para moverse como actuar adecuadamente ante los sangre pura, todo esto fue por sugerencia de Malfoy al Lord, y este había aceptado, admitiendo que su hijo no tenia nada de eso a causa de haber crecido en un hogar sin real status social.

Las clases fueron realmente entretenidas, las de educación primordial mágica, notando como el detalle mas pequeño podía dar una impresión correcta o equivocada a las personas de ese mundo. Había otras que realmente lo aburrían, como el modo correcto de comer, de sentarse o de hablar, aunque prestaba atención pues sabia era algo importante y que en su otra vida nunca tuvo oportunidad real de aprender.

En esos momentos Abraham se encontraba en clases básicas de magia con un profesor particular, a su lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy, que se veía claramente avanzado en esas prácticas, aunque por sugerencia de su madre Narcisa este había retomado desde cero las cosas para poder ayudar al hijo del Lord. Tanto Lucius como Narcisa sabían que tener contento al muchacho, era tener un as a favor con el Lord y su hijo podía servir muy bien para ello.

No era que el joven Lord no pudiera hacer lo que le enseñaban, el podía y sabia todo lo que le explicaban. Solamente había un pequeño gran problema en todo eso, en esa clase, y era la varita de practica que le había el maestro otorgado para las clases. El era ya maestro en hacer magia no verbal como sin varita, usando solo su mente era capaz de hacer un hechizo, por eso en un movimiento podía hacer dos hechizos, uno con varita otro mental, haciendo dos ataques a la vez, pero eso era antes a pesar que aun conservaba la habilidad.

Y es que con ese cuerpo de ocho años con toda su vasta experiencia, al usar una varita de practica, se le hacia terriblemente difícil, porque su cuerpo aun no estaba acostumbrado a canalizar su magia en la varita como antes.

-Señor Riddle- Abraham parpadeo viendo al profesor –deje de pasear por su mente y concéntrese nuevamente en el hechizo

-Si señor- replico mordaz, molesto, tomo la varita en sus manos e intento nuevamente hacer el hechizo, aplicándole sobre la pluma ante el –_**Wingardium Leviosa**_- y como las veces anteriores no paso nada

-Ponga mas empeñó señor Riddle- espeto el profesor del momento, mirando desaprobadoramente los intentos fallidos de su alumno

-"Ponga su culo en un bat profesor"- gruño molesto

En eso un elfo apareció junto al profesor.

-Señor! El amo le espera en su despacho señor! El amo lo quiere ahora allí señor!- chillo el elfo

El profesor parpadeo.

-Enseguida voy- miro a Abraham –sigue practicando

-Si señor

Una vez conforme con la respuesta, salio de la habitación, seguido de cerca por el elfo. Y en ese momento Abraham bufo, dejando caer la varita de práctica sobre la mesa.

-Esto es molesto, es imposible hacer estos hechizos con esas mierdas de varita

A un lado suyo, Malfoy parpadeo ante su lenguaje inadecuado, pero ante la falta de adultos se lo dejo pasar.

-Admito que es difícil- Abraham parpadeo, viendo al rubio a su lado –pero aún así, si aprendes a hacer las cosas aunque sea este hechizo con esas varitas, cuando tengas la tuya será mas fácil

-¿Tu lo crees?- calmo se estiro perezosamente en su asiento, llamando la atención de Draco por eso. Internamente Abraham disfrutaba esa pequeña conversación con el pequeño rubio dragón

-Estoy seguro, a mi me tomo casi un mes lograr ese hechizo con esta varita, así que no te desanimes

-Supongo que si, y gracias- le sonríe de lado, a lo que Draco respondió sonriéndole igual, mas relajado ahora de haberle hablado.

-De nada, y mejor sigue intentado, con suerte cuando venga el profesor te salga algo

Abraham asintió mas animado, luego de las palabras del muchacho. Aún así como predijo, cuando el profesor llego, ya era capaz de levitar a la perfección la pluma de su escritorio hasta la altura del techo moviéndola a su antojo, para sorpresa del profesor. Abraham y Draco compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo ambos en esos momentos, el inicio de una amistad entre ellos.

●●● **Continuara**≥≥≥


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota Autora.**_

HOLA a todo el mundo!

Aquí vuelvo yo con una esperada continuación por todos los que me leen y me alegran el día con sus comentarios sobre lo escrito.

Bien antes de ir a la historia, quiero aclarar que las parejas ya fueron trazadas, habrá una mención variada, pero las parejas finales serán la que el público pidió. Solo esperen y estas se unirán en su momento, aun hay mucha historia que recorrer para llegar al objetivo principal.

También tengo mucho que planear, tengo demasiadas ideas y no se cual 'insertar' en la historia, cosas que pasan.

Ya no les molesto mas con mis vueltas, disfruten de la historia en su totalidad!

Y por favor por favor por favor! Llénenme de Reliew

_Advertencia:_ Contenido Sexual, CHAN, Muerte de Personajes

La personalidad de Harry será completamente diferente a como le imaginan, su vida lo moldeo de una forma letal y perversa. A pesar de su apariencia infantil de un niño de 8 años, no olviden que su alma es la de un hombre maduro que vivió lo imposible e inimaginable.

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-_**Hechizos**_-

""_Conexión entre Voldemort y Harry_""

-_Parsel_-

**.**

**Harry Potter y el Eclipse del Alma**

**Capitulo 5**

Encuentros Inevitables

Avanzaba con pasos rápidos, cada par de pasos que daba le ayudaban a travesar grandes distancia, los paisajes nunca eran los mismos pero todos eran parecidos, campos extensos atravesados por cercos de alambres que esquivaba con sus ágiles sentidos y movimientos. Todo esto siempre yendo al ras del suelo, oculto así de la vista de todos, entre la alta vegetación del lugar.

Fue así como al final se detuvo en su destino programado, pecho al suelo, ojos fijos a la enorme estructura de seguridad dudosa ante sus ojos. La Madriguera.

Se hecho en el suelo expectante de lo que pasara allí adentro, comenzando a mirar las rutinas de la casa, podía sentir las esencias mágicas de todos moviéndose en el interior, al parecer todos estaban despiertos ya, Abraham agradeció eso por dentro, ahora no tendría que esperar demasiado por cumplir su impuesta misión.

Aún así, no fue capaz de evitar el nudo que se formo en la boca de su estomago, cuando vio surgir a Molly Weasley por la puerta trasera del patio.

Y como si fuera ya parte de la rutina en la casa, todos los hijos de la mujer pronto surgieron, primero los mas grande, después los mas jóvenes, que eran Ron y Ginny un año menor, comenzando así entre todos a ayudar a su madre en todo lo que fuera para mantener la casa en pie, con su madre al frente ordenando.

Abraham no pudo evitar sonreír dolorosamente al verlos a todos allí, con sus vidas ardiendo en sus cuerpos en constante movimiento, sus risas, todas sus voces atravesando la distancia, las jóvenes voces de los gemelos aun con su chispa bromista presente, Percy siempre perfecto ordenándoles a todos trabajar, Bill y Charlie se encargaban de las cosas mas pesadas al ser los mas grandes y a poco de graduarse de Hogwarts los dos. Todo eso termino causándole ligeras punzadas de malestar, de dolor, al ver esa escena tan opuesta a sus recuerdos.

Todos fríos, tan rígidos como la muerte misma, tan pálidos como la astral luna.

Tirados en los suelos de esas tierras mágicas, dispersos en un terreno bañada en sangre.

… la sangre aun manchaba las tierras con los cuerpos dispersos con el paso de los tiempos…

…aun creía sentir… el aroma… peculiar de sus sangres en el aire…aun presente… aun allí…

Sacudió la cabeza, terminando con todos los recuerdos de los sucesos y las muertes de cada uno de ellos volviendo a él, como silenciosa advertencia.

Aún así, allí todos estaban vivos, en las mismas tierras donde perecerían, pero cambiaria ahora… todos tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir…

Claro, siempre y cuando… estuvieran alejados de él y de la guerra, lo último lo veía algo difícil.

-"Me ocupare de eso a su tiempo"- pensó para sus adentro, para levantarse solo un poco del suelo comenzando así a rodear la casa, sin acercarse mucho para ser detectado, sin alejarse tanto para ver los movimientos del lugar.

Vio que todos estaban realmente muy metidos en la limpieza del jardín, por suerte había llegado en el día dedicado a una limpieza general de la casa, eso era bueno, pues los Weasley pasaban mas horas en el exterior de la casa.

Por eso avanzo, con pasos sigilosos, la tierra acallando cualquier señal de su presencia, amortiguando los sonidos de sus pasos, incluso las hojas secas al pisarlas no crujían bajo su peso como seria lo habitual, pero teniendo en cuenta su forma, era algo entendible. Lento avanzo, para de pronto, saltar las protecciones de la casa, que se abrieron solas haciendo un hueco de su justo tamaño para su paso cerrándose tras de el al final, así aterrizo silenciosamente en el suelo y se lanzo de una sobre la casa de madera con la agilidad única de su cuerpo espectral.

Atravesó la pared sin preocuparse de la firma mágica que sabia estaba del otro lugar en la habitación, para así encontrar a Arthur Weasley sentado en la mesa del estrecho comedor, con varios papeles adelantes y una tasa humeante de café a su lado. Se veía bastante atareado, aun así como se esperaba había pasado desapercibido, estando prácticamente a su lado con su gran tamaño.

Esa era una de las ventajas de su curiosa forma animaga, solo pueden verlos los que 'el' quiera y su sola presentación traería la muerte, si 'el' lo solicitaba, porque su forma animaga era en si eso, un augurio de muerte: un Grimm pre juvenil. Era especialmente intrigante su forma por el simple hecho que hasta el momento, nunca un mago había conseguido tomar una forma de animal mágico u oscuro (menos uno que incluso en el mundo magico no era mas que un mito), el hecho de esto era que la magia en el núcleo de un mago o un animal mágico/oscuro, eran totalmente diferente, incompatibles.

Curiosamente su magia no era compatible con animales normales, en realidad con muy pocos lo era solo con tres en total, cuando el mago promedio era compatible con uno solamente, pero si era compatible con todas las posible formas animagas mágicas que uno pudiera imaginar. Su capacidad era tal, que no dependía de una forma, podía tomar la forma que deseara sin perder sus facultades. Eso también tenía su lado positivo, conocía más de cada raza mágica del mundo que la misma población mágica o el ministerio.

Y el porque eligió especialmente al Grimm como su forma animaga principal, era por el simple hecho del suceso de su tercer año escolar, cuando confundió a Sirius con un Grimm en las calles muggles, de cierta forma tenia simpatía con esa oscura y tenebrosa criatura gracias a ello.

En su otra vida, había pasado un mes entero, camuflado en su forma animaga, incluso se había unido a una manada de Grimm, en donde había aprendido absolutamente todo de ellos, porque una vez aceptado en la manada a pesar de ser un mago, le habían enseñado todo de su raza mágica oscura. Quizás no tenía el tamaño de un adulto, que superaba por poco a un hipogrifo, pero al menos era igual de telar que uno adulto, con el benefició de que su tamaño pre juvenil le hacia capaz de ocultarse en caso de que algún mago con radar mágico sobrenatural pudiera sentirlo y verlo.

Negó alejando esos pensamientos, enfocándose nuevamente en su misión, miro alrededor y sus ojos brillaron, comenzando a detectar todas las firmas mágicas del lugar mucho mejor que desde afuera. Le fue fácil detectar la firma mágica que buscar en el piso superior, por eso, silenciosamente fue avanzando y subiendo las escaleras de la casona, con la elegancia oscura de su forma, detenerse delante de la habitación perteneciente a los gemelos.

Miro hacia la puerta apenas doblada, para avanzar y atravesarla. Encontró el cuarto como lo recordaba, en un lado estaban las camas apenas muy pegadas entre si, con el espacio suficiente entre ellas para que uno pasara o para salir de la cama, mientras del otro lado se encontraba un mini laboratorio casero montado, bastante precario pero se veía era exprimido al máximo en su uso. Y vio en una jaula precaria sobre la mesa a Colagusano, mejor conocido por el mundo como Peter Pettigrew. Hizo una mueca al ver que tenia los cabellos erizados unidos entre si en una forma de espinas, cambiados de color, claramente los gemelos habían estado experimentados sus bromas en él.

Avanzo con firmeza, observando a la rata vieja que dormía en su interior, sus ojos eran de un verdes amarillentos siniestros que parecían en esos momentos brillaron.

Colagusano se erizo despertándose de golpe, se puso de pie en su reducido espacio mirando alrededor, y fue cuando un enorme perro espectral se materializó ante sus ojos, chillo en desesperación en el momento que el Grimm ante el, abrió sus fauces rompiendo la jaula de una, agarrando de esa forma a la rata en el interior de sus poderosas mandíbulas. Acumulo su energía en la boca, sintiendo al animal arañar desesperadamente buscando escapar, pero sus garras no hacían el más mínimo daño a su boca en realidad ni lo sentía, ni a sus colmillos lograban atravesar su piel, haciendo que el ratón en su boca se durmiera bajo un hechizo de sueño.

●§∞§●

Abraham se encontraba en esos momentos en medio de un duelo, su contrincante era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Draco.

¿La razón del duelo de prueba?

Sus respectivos padres querían ver que tan buenos eran luchando. Aunque Voldemort sabía la superioridad de Abraham en la batalla, era también una buena ocasiona para ver la capacidad del heredero de la familia Malfoy y las mismas de su hijo en acción. Este incluso noto que su hijo media al rubio, por eso decidió citarlo luego en el despacho para intercambiar opiniones, de momento tanto Voldemort como Malfoy se encontraban de pie, absortos en la batalla.

Abraham rodó sobre el suelo de golpe esquivando una avalancha de hechizos, mientras Draco se alejaba rápidamente dispuesto a atacar otra vez, pero el joven Lord fue mas rápido al incorporarse apenas del suelo, atacando a joven Malfoy.

- _**¡Avis!**_ "_**Escudo!**_"- de la varita de Abraham surgieron una parvada de aves de diversos colores, aquel movimiento desconcertó al chico. Nadie noto como un segundo hechizo camuflado ante el primero se unían en una sincronía perfecta.

-_**Evanezco!**_- Draco rápidamente lanzo el hechizo para desvanecer las aves, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el hechizo choco contra pequeños escudos que cubrían a cada ave en especial, cuando Draco quiso darse cuenta las aves ya estaban sobre el

Abraham sonrío perversamente ahora.

-_**Bombarda!**_

Una a una las avés empezaron a explotar alrededor del rubio, quien se tubo que agachar y rodar para alejarse de las explosiones, pero eso fue imposible, las aves que no explotaron le siguieron yendo explotando en su avanzar, la ultima estuvo mas cerca de Draco, explotando y mandando al pequeño a volar varios metros.

Malfoy de brazos cruzados apretaba sus dedos sobre sus propios brazos intentando no exteriorizar la preocupación por su primogénito. Ni siquiera el hubiera esperado tal maniobra en un ataque, de aparente nivel inferior, cualquiera ignoraría eso, grave error al parecer era el subestimar al hijo del Lord.

A un lado Voldemort notaba la astucia de ese ataque, lanzar un ataque insignificante, cubrirlos en un escudo que era móvil (algo que se creía imposible en la magia hasta ahora) para luego convertir el mismo hechizo en bombas que no solo lastiman si no que aturden al enemigo. Miro fijamente a Abraham, que sonriendo triunfante, al mirar hacia el heredero de los Malfoy vio que este había perdido la varita en la explosión, dándole la victoria.

Aplaudió esporádicamente mientras iba acercándose, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, Malfoy avanzando unos pasos por detrás de él.

-Lo hicieron muy bien- admitió Voldemort, para ver a Draco Malfoy –joven Malfoy, espero con ansias el momento que pueda unirse a mis filas, será un buen elemento de lucha a futuro, no cabe duda

Draco enseguida se levanto, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Será un honor pelear a su lado mi Lord- admitió tratando de ser todo lo respetuoso posible con ese hombre

-Draco- el mencionado vio ahora a su padre –bien hecho- los ojos del chico brillaron notablemente, sonriendo un poco mas de lo habitual, ante la emoción de la aprobación de su padre

-Querido…- la voz suave y siempre desinteresada de Narcisa Malfoy llego a los oídos de todos, quienes giraron para ver a la elegante mujer, entrando en el cuarto de combate

-Madre ¿que haces aquí?- Draco parpadeo curioso, Narcisa rara vez se adentraba en la zona de entrenamiento, para hacerlo debía pasar algo ciertamente muy importante.

La mujer simplemente avanzo entregando a Lucius el periódico que había llegado esa mañana del Profeta, quien extrañado ante la actitud de su esposa, abrió el diario para leer: al ver su contenido enarco ambas cejas, leyendo todo antes de entregar este mismo a su Lord.

-Parece que el joven amo consiguió su propósito mi Lord- ante sus palabras reveladoras, Abraham avanzo rápido terminando posándose junto al Lord, para también poder ver el periódico, Voldemort tomo expectante el diario, para leer.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPA DE AZKABAN**

_El ministerio de la magia confirmo que ayer Sirius Black, tal vez uno de los mas malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban ha escapado, hasta el momento a pesar de todos los rastrillajes hechos aun no ha sido re-capturado. _

"_Estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos para volver a apresarlo y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma" _

_Aun así a pesar de los intentos del ministerio como del cuartel de Aurores, aun no hay pistas sobre el posible lugar donde este peligroso recluso se encuentre oculto hasta el momento._

_Se sabe, que este hombre fue el entregador de sus amigos, la familia Potter, en ese nefasto día hace ocho años donde Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, encontró su caída en manos del Niño Que Vivió. También se confirmo que en un intento de escapar, uso un poderoso hechizo que acabo con la vida de 12 victimas muggles en las cercanías._

_Esperemos que pronto el ministerio de con este peligroso fugitivo para darnos nuevamente la seguridad de que estamos seguros sin la presencia de tal persona suelta en la vía publica._

Abraham hizo una mueca ante el reportaje, ligeramente inclinado detrás de su padre.

-_Debería cambiar eso_- replico siseando suave, viendo a Voldemort, todos temblaron al escuchar ese siseo suave, profundo y seductor de sus labios. Por su lado el susodicho lo miro como si en verdad estuviera loco

- _¿Tan rápido piensas de limpiar el nombre de tu padrino?_- pregunto, con un siseo diferente, tenebroso y perturbador, en lo que iba enarcando elegantemente una de sus cejas. Internamente ese gesto le agrado a Abraham.

-_Por supuesto! No quiero que lo sigan persiguiendo, ni que intenten matarlo, y ya le he dado un buen huso a ese costal de huesos_

Voldemort permaneció en silencio, pensativo.

-_En ese caso, me encargare de esto_

Abraham negó enseguida, haciendo que el Lord le mirara.

-_Quiero hacerme yo cargo del asunto padre_- hablo travieso a su lado, haciendo que Voldemort entrecerrara los ojos, aun no acostumbrado a ese termino de su parte, aunque el chico se había adaptado demasiado rápido a eso, a llamarlo así, y para ser sincero, Lord Voldemort hubiera esperado mas resistencia de su parte -_a demás debo modificar sus memorias, no quiero arriesgarme a que luego del interrogatorio intenten investigar en sus pensamientos y vean de mas_- siseo suave pero ya mas serio en sus palabras

Voldemort entrecerró apenas sus ojos, parecía acto inconciente, relajar y tensar constantemente su expresión. Pero el hombre era conciente de que eso podía ser peligroso, despertar demasiadas sospechas innecesarias.

-Hazte cargo de este asunto entonces- acepto, hablando ya normal –pero ten cuidado con lo que sea que tengas en mente

Abraham sonrío complacido, si no fuera porque sabia era imposible, pensaría que este Lord sospechaba de las cosas de las cuales él era capaz.

-No te preocupes padre, no te decepcionaré- le guiño juguetón, haciendo una juguetona reverencia.

Voldemort frunció el ceño más que molesto ante su actitud, casi siempre burlona, no cabía duda de quien era. Pero a la vez eso le gustaba, debía admitir que le agradaba que tuviera el coraje de tratarlo con ese ligero toque burlón, descarado pero respetuoso.

-Vete, antes que me arrepienta

Abraham miro al Lord, sonriendo suave, para asentir y alejarse del lugar, bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

-Mi Lord…- respetuosamente Malfoy pidiendo el ser escuchado, le miro, haciéndole saber que tenia su intención, Lucius dudo unos segundos, pero al final exteriorizó su duda –cree conveniente dejar ir a su hijo solo

-No habrá problema, confío en sus capacidades- admitió el Lord avanzando hacia el interior de la Mansión –ahora vamos, aun tenemos cosas que planear

El hombre rata, Colagusano, se hallaba encerrado en las mazmorras secretas de la Mansión Malfoy, atrapado contra una pared aprisionado con grilletes mágicos que cancelaban toda la magia que acumulara en sus manos, por ende así, evitando cualquier posible uso de varitas en caso de lograr tomar una, las cadenas estaban bien altas, haciendo así que el hombre no pudiera agacharse, sentarse o algo, permaneciendo patéticamente colgado de sus brazos.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron levemente, al escuchar como la pesada puerta de metal se abría inundando la habitación con la fuerte luz del exterior, viéndose completamente debilitado.

Aún así aquello solo consiguió despertarlo de golpe, sus ojos que parecían aun mas deformes por el terror plasmado en su pálido rostro, al casi salirse de sus órbitas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aterradoramente, viendo como la misma figura pequeña de todos los días entraba a la habitación.

-Hola querido Pet- hablo entrando calmado Abraham, una mano apoyada en su cintura, la otra jugueteando con su varita en manos, con un caminar prepotente y altanero, digno de un Malfoy. Ciertamente tanta convivencia con ellos, le había pegado ciertos hábitos que no le molestaba el adquirir, como la forma petulante de caminar, aunque ciertamente eso lo tenía desde la casa de muñecas, solamente se habían acentuado y refinado algunos de sus movimientos –espero que no hallas extrañado mucho mi ausencia- dijo dulcemente, con una encantadora sonrisa que hacia juego con su voz

Aun así el hombre atrapado tembló, su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, luciendo completamente despavorido.

-Oh vamos Pet- susurro perverso Abraham, con ese apodo inglés que quedaba a la perfección con el, al fin de cuenta habría actuado años como una simple rata de alcantarilla de mascota -¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- susurro dócil, apoyando la punta de su varita en el mentón del hombre, alzándole lo suficiente para que le vea

-Q-Que…C-Clase….d-de n-niño e-eres…- gimoteo tembloroso, mirándole con terror y lagrimas en los ojos por la desesperación

-¿Qué clase de niño?- repitió, arqueando elegantemente una de sus cejas, para luego solo reír, de forma tan dulcemente perversa, que helo la sangre del hombre –hace mucho tiempo deje de ser un niño Pet, ahora solo soy…un simple demonio…- apunto a Peter con su varita –aunque me gusto jugar contigo todo este tiempo, ya no me sirves acá

-P-Por favor! P-Piedad!- gimió el regordete hombre, revolviéndose con desesperación, agitando las cadenas

-¿Por qué habría de tener piedad contigo ahora?- pregunto intrigado, con su varita en alto

-S-Servimos…a-al m-mismo a-amo- dijo al fin, buscando algo para salir de esa situación.

-Te equivocas, yo no sirvo a ningún amo, al menos no de la misma forma que vos- dijo sencillamente Abraham y los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe –te explicare pequeño Pet, tu amado y venerado amo del que te aferras ahora para 'vivir', es mi padre- aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos del animago se desorbitarán mas, Abraham no pudo evitar saborear esa reacción, no podía evitarlo el sufrimiento de ese hombre era un deleite para el –y dime ahora Pet… ¿Por qué debería tenerte piedad? Vos no la tuviste con tu amigo… como se llamaba… ¿Sirius Black? Tampoco la tuviste con la familia Potter cuando los traicionaste vilmente por celos y envidia

-¡P-Piedad! -suplico desesperadamente agitándose –ellos eran unos bastardos! No apreciaban mi presencia yo…

Abraham ensombreció de golpe su rostro ante la combinación de palabras, en un intento de ganar la simpatía del menor, gran error en verdad, su mano se tenso apuntándole. Por un segundo un brillo rojizo asomo en la punta de su varita, pero luego en el ultimo segundo cambio de hechizo.

-**¡**_**Obliviate**_**!**- Peter le miro aterrado, impactando el hechizo sobre el.

El pulso mágico fue tan grande, que todo el cuerpo del hombre vibro igual que la habitación, mientras Abraham, borraba así completamente el momento de cómo había sido este capturado en adelante.

Miro al hombre que ahora estaba inconciente atado contra la pared, su pésimo pesado, su tan pequeño como regordete cuerpo colgado dolorosamente de los grilletes. Lo analizó solo un par de segundos, pero al final, comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos no verbales en especial, que borrarían las marcas físicas como mentales de algunos Crucius que había estado practicando en él. Una vez que estuvo seguro de no dejar rastros, que evidenciaran sus torturas, le apunto de nuevo viéndole fijo.

-Si no fueras tan cobarde y traidor jamás hubiera pasado algo así…- murmuro suave y neutral –_**Imperius**_!- los ojos del hombre se volvieron sombríos, sin vida ni voluntad propia -Ve y entrégate a las autoridades del Ministerio, grita tu nombre, no me importa como pero haz que te identifiquen!

Peter asintió completamente ausente.

Abraham conforme con lo que pasaba, paso a soltar los grilletes y mandarlo con un trasladador cerca de la entrada del Ministerio de la Magia, que activo con un leve toque de su varita. Una vez solo el joven, recuperando su cordura, se acaricio suavemente el cabello, meditando sus prontas acciones a seguir.

En ese momento se giro, pero se quedo en su lugar al ver a Voldemort apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole analítico.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curiosamente, viéndole

-Ver que todo saliera adecuadamente- dijo desinteresadamente, siempre mirándolo

-Como veras- extendió los brazos, señalando todo el lugar, sonriendo de lado –todo salio a la perfección- Voldemort como toda respuesta asintió.

Abraham le miro fijamente allí, apoyado descuidada pero elegantemente contra el marco de piedra.

No pudo evitar ser conciente de lo guapo que se veía allí ante él, con su expresión conforme, su mirada carmesí calma, su cabello negro lacio cayendo apenas de lado sobre sus perfectas y varoniles facciones que lo hacían ver refinado con natural elegancia.

Avanzo en silencio hacia él, acaparando con su acción la atención del Lord, ojos carmesí fijos en el avanzar del menor, el cual a pasos de el extendió sus brazos delicadamente hacia el adulto, que por alguna razón se inclino, por algún poder invisible e indoloro, agachándose solo lo necesario para lograr ese contacto, el Lord supo pronto que fue su propia magia que le hizo tomar esa acción. Sintiendo los brazos del menor rodeando su cuello, la magia vibro entre los dos.

En ese instante, sus miradas se encontraron, esmeraldas y carmesí reconociéndose entre si.

Abraham respiraba suave, con sus labios apenas abiertos, incitando al adulto a querer poseer la boca del menor, ese niño de ocho años, ese hombre adulto, con toda la experiencia de la vida, atrapado en el cuerpo de un menor. Y el Lord se dejo llevar, se inclino mas, acortando aun mas la distancia, deteniéndose únicamente, al sentir sus labios en un efímero roce.

El aire estaba sencillamente cargado de magia ya, no solamente de las hormonas alteradas del menor y las repentinas hormonas despiertas del adulto. Y ante aquello Abraham sonrío suave, haciendo que sus labios se rozarán, suave y dulcemente con los ajenos.

-Alguna vez pensaste… estar así con tu Némesis, papa…- susurro sobre sus labios, viéndole dócilmente a los ojos

Lord Voldemort le miro fijamente, controlándose lo suficiente para no caer, ante la tremenda necesidad de su cuerpo, ante la provocación en esas palabras, en esa voz falsamente infantil e inocente. Condenada falsedad que increíblemente lo excitaba más, aún así no retrocedió, no era débil ni tampoco 'cedería' fácilmente a lo que pasaba.

-Nunca- afirmo y ante eso Abraham sutilmente sonrío.

-Mi Lord…- la voz no muy lejana de Lucius Malfoy los devolvió a la realidad, Abraham se aparto con calma, lo suficiente a tiempo para que el Lord se incorporara y que Malfoy no notara lo que se encontraba pasando entre ellos: padre e hijo.

-Que sucede Malfoy- espeto fríamente Voldemort, mirando al entrometido rubio.

Este se tenso, palideciendo apenas, al comprender que quizás habría interrumpido alguna platica familiar, si en realidad supiera…

-Un perro acaba de atravesar las barreras de la mansión- informo rápidamente, atrapando la atención del mago oscuro y en especial la de su hijo –por lo que informaron las barreras, al parecer es un animago

Eso fue el detonante final.

-¡Canuto!- sonrío abiertamente, para salir corriendo de los calabozos Abraham. Dejando atrás a Voldemort y Licius, que recibió una mordaz mirada antes de seguir a su 'hijo' a la planta superior.

El muchacho alcanzo rápidamente la planta alta, saliendo corriendo hacia el jardín trasero por la puerta principal, sin poder contenerse al ver a dos elfos domésticos intentando lidiar con un enorme y fiero perro que parecía callejero que no se dejaba atrapar, ni mucho menos hechizar, ni alcanzar.

Pero todo eso acabo allí, cuando el chico se tiro de una sobre el enorme perro, abrazándole fuertemente de su cuello. En ese instante los elfos se alejaron completamente aterrados, al comprender que el animal al parecer era propiedad de uno de los invitados especiales de la familia.

Canuto, completamente delgado y débil aun en su forma animaga, quedo quieto, para lentamente comenzar a gimotear suavemente, pegando aun mas a su pequeño ahijado a su gran cuerpo.

Desde la entrada se encontraba viéndole los señores Malfoy con su hijo, no muy lejos Lord Voldemort.

-Mi Lord…

-En su momento lo sabrás- dijo sencillamente, sin verle, Lucius no volvió a siquiera insistir por información.

Mientras que tanto Voldemort ya estaba pensando seriamente que hacer con ese hombre ahora rondando por lugar, aunque el tenia algunas ligeras ideas de que podía hacer con ese Black, porque estaba seguro de que Abraham, no aceptaría ante nada, separarse de su 'padrino'.

●●● **Continuara**≥≥≥

**Nota Final.**

Aclaro esto de ante manos, para que estén todos prevenidos, el **30 de Diciembre** haré una **doble** actualización de la historia, como regalo de fin de año a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora con la historia, por un muy prospero fin de año e inicio de uno nuevo y mejor, que este lleno de ideas y de alegría.

Tengo una curiosidad ¿que les parece hasta ahora la curiosa relación entre Tom y Harry? ¿oh la actitud de Harry ante las cosas?

Díganme por favor que les gusta y que les disgusto por ahora del capitulo, prometo traer mas con el tiempo.

Saludo a todos y buen día


	6. Chapter 6

_Advertencia:_ Contenido Sexual, CHAN, Muerte de Personajes

La personalidad de Harry será completamente diferente a como le imaginan, su vida lo moldeo de una forma letal y perversa. A pesar de su apariencia infantil de un niño de 8 años, no olviden que su alma es la de un hombre maduro que vivió lo imposible e inimaginable.

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-_**Hechizos**_-

""_Conexión entre Voldemort y Harry_""

-_Parsel_-

**.**

**Harry Potter y el Eclipse del Alma**

**Capitulo 6**

¡El Profeta Ataca! Prisionero Liberado

**ESCANDALO EN EL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA**

**¿PETER PETTIGREW VIVO?**

_Una escandalosa noticia se inicio el día de ayer en las cedes del Ministerio de la magia. Cuando a mediado de la tarde, un hombre ingreso a la cede del Ministerio de la Magia, gritando a vivo pulmón palabras que helo a mas de uno, la sangre de los presentes._

_Al parecer el susodicho era un mago, bajo el imperios de alguien, aun así fue prácticamente imposible para los Aurores que rápidamente ingresaran al lugar atraparlo, fueron necesarios varios hechizos y cuando uno aturdidor finalmente lo alcanzo la locura finalmente acabo._

_Al principio se creyó que el susodicho mago, era nada mas ni nada menos que el recientemente fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black, a causa de las palabras dichas por este bajo el imperius._

_Tenemos testigos fiables sobre lo dicho aquella fatídica tarde. Acá con nosotros Alberus Toacio, secretario de la zona de Prohibición de Objetos Muggles._

"_-El hombre ingreso increíblemente perturbado a las instituciones del Ministerio-" comento realmente alterado Alberus Toacio "-y gritando esas palabras… todos, inclusive yo mismo llegue a pensar que era Sirius Black y como a mi me paso, a muchos de mis compañeros se nos helo la sangre"_

"_-Y dígame señor Toacio, que cosas decía el actual prisionero?-"_

"_-Bueno solamente gritaba lo mismo siempre, riéndose histéricamente-"- admitió el hombre viéndome, se veía la total perturbación en sus facciones y en sus ojos especialmente, realmente el terror vivido debió ser muy grande para todos los testigos del acontecimiento –"'__**Yo Soy El Verdadero Guardián Del Secreto! Yo Mande a Matar a los Potter! Yo Soy un Mortifago! Yo Soy Peter Pettigrew'**__ era increíble lo que pasaba ante nuestros ojos, nadie sabia que decir o que hacer, a demás el miedo de lo que sucedía. A lo único que atinamos todos fue precisamente a resguardarnos en esos momentos de tensión"_

_Estos fueron los comentarios de la mayoría de los empleados que presenciaron lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Una ves conseguido arresto del susodicho mago, fue rápidamente puesto en custodia de varios Aurores calificados, que lo llevaron aun en medio de su griterío hacia la cede central para ser identificado, como a la vez interrogado bajo los efectos del Veritaserum bajo la presencia de un Juez Magico y Varios Testigos del ministerio._

**¿NEGLIGENCIA PASADA EN EL MINISTERIO? ¿LA VERDAD OCULTA?**

_Increíblemente. El hombre atrapado en el Ministerio de la magia, bajo la maldición Imperius, realmente era Peter Pettrigrew, encontrado con la marca Tenebrosa gravada en su antebrazo. _

_Esto causo un gran revuelo interno en todo el Ministerio cuando lo supo. Una vez puesto bajo interrogatorio con el efecto de la poción de la verdad, las cosas cayeron como baldazo de agua fría para el actuar Ministro Cornelius Fudge presente y los testigos del interrogatorio. _

_El interrogatorio lanzo resultados aplastantes que revolucionaron todo lo que se sabia, sobre lo ocurrido la fatídica noche donde los Potter murieron al enfrentar a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, siendo el único sobreviviente Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió._

_El Prisionero bajo los efectos de la poción no solo respondió las preguntas, si no que por orden del Ministro presente, contó paso a paso lo sucedido esa noche._

_Aquí tenemos el primer informe exclusivo del interrogatorio._

'_**Yo fui elegido para ser el Guardián del Secreto de los Potter, Black solamente seria el ceñuelo para el Lord y sus seguidores, ya que nadie imaginaria que yo seria elegido como el verdadero Guardián, aun así nadie sabia que yo era un Mortifago incubierto ya, a pesar de no ser marcado. Una vez que fui marcado, rápidamente fui con mi Señor informándole de lo sucedido, en ese momento me gane a pulso la Marca Tenebrosa que porte con orgullo y el Lord tiempo después decidió hacer acto de aparición, yo mismo lo lleve hacia el sitio, quería ser testigo vivo de la masacre de los Potter.**_

_**Las cosas no salieron como el Lord las imaginaba, ¡nadie creería que un niño realmente pudiera vencer a un Lord Oscuro! Aun así sucedió, me desespere notablemente y me fui. Pero no paso mucho que Sirius Black me alcanzo, no compartimos palabras, ya que el simplemente me ataco apoderado por la varia de mi traición. Realmente me asuste, yo no era oponente para Black, nuestros niveles eran por demás desparejos. **_

_**Por eso cuando logro tirarme al suelo y estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, en un acto de desesperación, lance un hechizo general usando toda mi fuerza, lanzando a Black lejos de mi y acabando con la mayor parte de la población muggles de los alrededores que presenciaron nuestra disputa. Aproveche que Sirius estaba aturdido, me corte un dedo y acudí a mi forma animaga, para escapar del lugar.'**_

_Queda decir, que igual que ustedes mis fieles lectores, el Ministro y los mismos testigos como Aurores presentes quedaron totalmente afectaos por la declaración, porque era evidente, que esa era la verdad oculta, de ese fatídico día donde un inocente fue encontrado culpable._

_Ahora porque la palabra 'negligencia' mis sorprendidos lectores, después de esta verdad, estuve investigando a fondo y descubrí para mi asombro que Sirius Black, fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio o interrogatorio previo. Aparentemente el Ministro en ese tiempo, Millicent Bagnold, ante toda la presión de la comunidad mágica y por la presión de la anterior guerra creyó conveniente mandarlo directamente a prisión para no ganar votos en contra. Esto solo me lleva a pensar una cosa, ¿Qué clase de Ministros elegimos? Que prefieren no investigar todas las cosas antes y ocultar tremenda verdad solo por su benefició propio. _

_Actualmente Peter Pettigrew fue enviado ya a Azkaban a ocupar la celda que el señor Black anteriormente ocupo, poniendo solo algunos hechizos especiales para que no intente escapar en su forma animaga._

**SIRIUS BLACK ENCONTRADO INOCENTE**

_Luego de los anteriores acontecimiento, nuestro actual Ministro, Cornelius Fudge. Firmo rápidamente la liberación y retiro inmediato de los cargos impuestos sobre un inocente Sirius Black._

_Actualmente se han cancelado toda búsqueda agresiva sobre el. Sin embargó el actual ministro, ruega que Sirius Black se presente lo antes posible en el Ministerio para poder ser al final juzgado y liberado de una vez de todos los cargos como la Ley manda. _

_Aún así, sus bodegas familiares como cuentas privadas en Gringott que habían sido congeladas en su anterior fallido proceso judicial, han sido puestas nuevamente en actividad para que su dueño pueda hacer uso de ellas a voluntad. _

_También se le ha rembolsado en su cuenta una gran cantidad de dinero, se cree que 20 millones de galeones, por cada uno de los años que paso atrapado injustamente en Azkaban hasta el día de hoy, como por todos los perjuicios recibido a lo largo de estos ocho años de silencio. También sabemos que a Peter Pettrigrew se le ha retirado su titulo de Orden de Merlín, pasándosela a su verdadero dueño, Sirius Black, que también por sus actos recibió un lugar especial en la mesa de Wizengamot. _

Abraham sonrío de lado, dejando de leer el Profeta al final doblado sobre la mesita de noche, luego de eso solo venían cosas sin mayor importancia sobre el caso de Peter y sobre el espeluznante fallo del Ministerio como sus errores. Aun así el muchacho se encontraba mas que satisfecho de cómo habían resultado las cosas para el.

Observo a Sirius, que ya se encontraba en su forma humana, ubicado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy, habiendo tomado el periódico que dejo su ahijado para poder leer el mismo todo el articulo.

Luego de órdenes especificas del Lord, Sirius había sido ubicado en la habitación continua a su hijo, luego habían invocado a los mejores sanadores de San Mungo para que trataran día y noche al hombre para que se recuperara del fatídico pero recuperable estado con el que escapo de la prisión. Cabe decir que los sanadores quedaron sorprendidos al ver a quien tenían que atender, por suerte gracias a su juramento mágico de profesión se veían obligados a no hablar de sus pacientes con los periódicos o sitios de chimentos.

Y también los resultados que tenían eran mas que alentadores, según estos Sirius no había sufrido ningún daño grave mental o emocional, incluso ellos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que se encontraba a pesar de pasar ocho años encerrados en Azkaban. Según ellos, con unos tres meses de tratamiento continuo y sortilegio especial de pociones Sirius estaría en perfecto estado de salud otra vez. Aunque Abraham sabía que por muy bien que quedara, el ligero trauma del encierro no se esfumaría de su mente, sabía que esa seria la única secuela profunda en su padrino.

El muchacho sonrío suave viendo en esos momentos a su padrino, quien no lucia realmente cómodo en el lugar, Abraham sabia el porque, hacia años que no veía a su prima Narcisa, sin contar que no se llevaba especialmente 'bien' con el marido de esta, Licius Malfoy. Aún así no chisto, sabiendo muy por dentro el porque de las cosas, porque su Harry, ahora llamado Abraham Riddle, se encontraba oculto, como protegido allí y mas al ser conciente de '_quien_' se encontraba ahora protegiéndolo.

Sirius no era tonto y su ahijado lo sabía. Era conciente que ahora el lado oscuro no seria peligro para su ahijado, eso le daba un poco de alivio pues ese hubiera sido su mayor enemigo si el Lord no hubiera decidido tomarlo bajo su protección. Esa era otra cosa que Sirius no entendía, que le preocupaba y en cierta forma temía que tomara a Harry como otro seguidor suyo más usándolo para sus oscuras causas, el que su ahijado le dijera una y mil veces que esa no era la intención del Lord y que bajo ningún termino lo pondría en un peligro latente, tampoco lograban tranquilizarlo.

¿Cuándo se podía confiar plenamente en las intenciones de un Lord Oscuro? Nunca, la historia siempre había sido mas que clara con eso, aun así se aferro a confiar en la seguridad de su ahijado, que era en si lo único que realmente le quedaba en esa vida.

Abraham también recordó la casi batalla campal que se formo en la habitación, entre el y el Lord cuando lo reconoció al entrar en busca de su hijo. Abraham agradeció muy por dentro, el hecho que Sirius no tuviera aun una varita que usar, si no sabía como hubieran acabado las cosas allí, de lo que si era conciente que no hubieran acabado ni remotamente bien.

Había tenido prácticamente que suplicar, para que Sirius no se le lanzara encima, en su débil estado y que el Lord no le lanzara un crucius por lo mismo. Por suerte, increíblemente, logro apaciguar la ira de ambos, o quizás mantenerla momentáneamente controlada. Luego de eso ambos hablaron, lo mas 'pacíficamente posible' en lo que se pudiera decir, entre un Slytherin como el Lord, y otro igual solo que con un ligero instinto Gryffindor. Lo que si fue evidente, el sarcasmo y a veces dobles sentidos que ambos se lanzaban, aquello ciertamente le causo algo de diversión al muchacho.

Al final Sirius solo se calmo un poco, cuando el Lord le dio su juramento de mago, de que el **no** haría absolutamente nada para poner a su ahijado en peligro. Aún así Abraham sabia que aun desconfiaba, pero al menos había un inicio de tregua entre ellos.

-Padrino que piensas hacer ahora- la voz de su ahijado atrajo la atención de Sirius, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico -¿te entregaras?- pregunto con curiosidad

Sirius frunció apenas el ceño, meditando las opciones.

-No me queda de otra la verdad, pero no pienso ir para allá, enviare a un abogado mágico como mi representante y que se haga cargo de todo los detalles- el chico a su lado simplemente asintió –también… tengo pensado en tomar tu tutela legamente- miro al menor

-¿Cómo?- le miro sorprendido, luego dudo -¿crees que sea buena idea?

-¿Por qué no lo seria?- enarco una ceja interrogante

-No creo que a Dumbledore acepte que me aleje de los Dursley, Canuto- admitió viéndole a los ojos –a el no le conviene

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo lo que el menor intentaba decir.

Intentar tomar la tutela de Harry Potter era imposible en ese aspecto, el profesor Dumbledore no aceptaría algo así y a demás, eso podría desatar una investigación que denotaría la ausencia del chico en su casa durante tres años.

Miro al muchacho sentado a su lado, confiando ciegamente en el, al fin de cuenta el niño le había ayudado a escapar, prácticamente diciéndole como (cosa que no tenia idea como descubrió, a demás de su secreta forma animaga y esa actitud tan madura que a veces dejaba entre ver) y sus palabras tenían para su sorpresa la sabiduría de un hombre mucho mayor que incluso él.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

Abraham le sonrío suavemente, divertido.

-Quiero tratar de tener una infancia 'normal' contigo Canuto- admitió –si vamos y hacer notar ahora mi ausencia, esa idea se ira a la basura en el instante- el hombre se quedo en silencio, recordando los relatos en prisión del menor, recordando que incluso en esos momentos, lo que menos parecía era un niño de ocho años, la voz de Abraham lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos –deja que lo descubran ellos mismos cuando me manden la invitación a Hogwarts- le sonríe para acariciar su mejilla –ahora concéntrate en recuperarte y en pasar tiempo a mi lado

Sirius inevitablemente sonrío, dejando todo pensamientos de lado, con la única intención de pasar los siguientes años al lado de su ahijado viéndolo crecer, aunque para eso tenga que convivir con su familia y su antiguo enemigo.

Desde ese momento pasaron seis meses, y como los medimagos habían supuesto, en solamente tres meses Sirius Black estaba física como mentalmente recuperado. Los otros tres meses fueron realmente… interesantes, en opinión de Abraham.

Lucius Malfoy había sido puesto al tanto de algunas cosas ante el inevitable arribo de Sirius a la mansión, principalmente de quien era en realidad Abraham, para la sorpresa e incertidumbre del hombre. Claro que todas estas revelaciones fueron bajo el más poderoso hechizo de confidencialidad conocido, para evitar que la información pudiera escapar de alguna manera. Lucius Malfoy había accedido a ello sin quejas, sabiendo que nunca estaba de más, tener extras protecciones ante informaciones especialmente delicadas.

Después de eso, fue obligado a acomodar en su hogar a un pariente de su esposa, como también del descubierto incubierto protegido de su Lord, aunque ciertamente no lucia muy complacido con ello.

Y cuando el ex presidiario se recupero lo suficiente para atacar, empezaron los constantes enfrentamientos, peleas o discusiones que llenaban de sabores diversos las mañanas tardes y noches: Lucius y Sirius tenían constantemente batallas verbales y de sarcasmos, sin importar el lugar o el momento, que dejaban muchas veces a Abraham sorprendido.

Nunca había imaginado llegar de primera mano a poder ver a Sirius desplegar su lado Slytherin, su lengua filosa como veloz, como dagas curvas tan certeras como los colmillos de las serpientes, al responder al ataque verbal ajeno, con tal majestuosidad y elegancia que lo dejaban en blanco, más que maravillado del lado que iba descubriendo de su padrino.

Ahora comprendía de donde Severus Snape había sacado esa forma de responder hiriente, sabiendo que este y Sirius habían sido rivales, junto con su padre James.

Abraham incluso comenzó a notar, que el Lord disfrutaba secretamente de todas esas peleas entre ambos, y es que no todos los días encontrabas a alguien que pudiera sacar de sus casillas a un perfecto Malfoy, como lo era orgullosamente Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa por su lado se mantenía siempre aparte de todo aquello sin interferir, como si dichas discusiones no fueran llevadas a cabo a pocos pasos de su persona, con su primo y esposo a punto de un combate a punta de maldiciones, en ocasiones. Mientras que Draco miraba esos encuentros con sorpresa, enfado y hasta interés, al fin de cuenta el hombre con el que peleaba su padre era tío suyo también.

Cuándo todos comían, como era de esperarse, el Lord se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, del lado izquierdo se sentaba la familia Malfoy, Licius junto al Lord, junto a el Narcisa y junto a ella su hijo; mientras que del otro lado, se sentaba junto al Lord su protegido, seguido de Black.

Aunque las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y Abraham lo noto.

El Lord solía irse todo el día con Lucius, dejando silenciosamente a Abraham al cuidado de Sirius, este con el paso de sus desapariciones, se dio cuenta que el Lord confiaba al menos mas en el, para dejarlo al cuidado de Abraham a su persona, teniendo en cuenta que podría de querer, tomarlo y llevárselo de allí de querer. Esa acción le dio un voto a favor al Lord, aunque Sirius no lo reconociera abiertamente.

-Oye, porque crees que Voldemort se este yendo tanto- pregunto Abraham curiosamente a Sirius. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los balcones de la Mansión Malfoy, bebiendo cómodamente un te hecho por los elfos

-No se y no quiero saber- refunfuño –seguramente andará reuniendo a sus seguidores

-Uhm… no lo creo- negó suavemente y Sirius le miro

-¿Por qué estas seguro de eso?- le interrogo algo curioso

-Porque el sabe que no es conveniente ni para él, ni para mi

Ante aquellas palabras, Sirius permaneció vagamente en silencio.

-Harry…- el mencionado parpadeo, ante su viejo y casi en desuso nombre, viendo a su padrino –no te…no te molesta…- se rasco la nuca, ahora algo incomodo, ante la mirada fija del joven en el, respiro profundo y le miro –no te molesta el estar fingiendo ser el hijo de ese hombre, cuando él mato a tus padres

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, bebió un poco de te para ver unos minutos los amplios jardines ante ellos.

-La verdad, luego de todo lo que he vivido- Sirius le miro ante sus palabras –ya pocas cosas en realidad me importan, pero tampoco te confundas con mis palabras- miro a su padrino, al verse venir una reprimenda de su parte -amo y amare siempre a mis padres por darme la vida, por llenarme de amor el año y medio que estuve con ellos, pero mis padres al igual que vos y muchos mas, decidieron unirse a una guerra donde la muerte es una opción cada día de sus vidas. De la guerra nadie se salva Sirius, ni los inocentes, ni los culpables, ni los pecadores, nadie- miro adelante –mis padres decidieron su destino al unirse a esa batalla, yo no quiero pertenecer a ninguna guerra y Voldemort esta dispuesto a protegerme, hacerme pasar por su hijo, dejarme fuera de toda batalla, a causa de eso

-No entiendo…- replico, dejando de lado el hecho que su ahijado no temiera decir el apodo del Lord Oscuro –a pesar de todo, no entiendo el porque de su deseo de protección

Abraham ríe suave y le miro a los ojos, su padrino se quedo helado, al ver los viejos que sus ojos se veían en esos momentos.

-Es algo en realidad muy censillo Sirius- este le miro, curioso ante sus palabras –para que Voldemort pueda morir, debo morir primero. Mientras yo viva, Voldemort nunca morirá- los ojos de su padrino se desorbitaron ante la revelación –Dumbledore sabe esto, estoy totalmente seguro de eso, es capaz de dejarme morir en una batalla con tal de asegurar una verdadera derrota hacia mi ahora padre- medito pensativo –y pensándolo bien… no creo que ni Lily ni James, mis padres biológicos, estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar, algo así solo por el 'bien mayor'

Sirius le miraba aterrado, completamente en shock por lo que se encontraba escuchando

-P-Pero… ¿como es posible eso?

Abraham le miro fijo a los ojos, analizó si decirle lo siguiente, al final de unos segundos se decidió.

-Porque soy un Horrocruxes. Un contenedor mágico de un pesado de su alma. Voldemort me convirtió accidentalmente en eso, la noche de mi cumpleaños

●●● **Continuara**≥≥≥

**Nota Autora:**

Bien, estuve pensando y si… ^^UU esperar hasta año nuevo era demasiado.

Solo que pido un poco de paciencia en cuanto a la subida de los capítulos, yo intento actualizar tres historias mías a la vez (una cuarta, esta momentáneamente paralizada) y tener el fin de año demasiado cerca es pesado.

Aún así… ya que, me anime y tomando unos segundos que tuve libre decidí actualizar esta historia para ustedes, las demás esperaran un poco antes de ser actualizadas, con suerte mañana o pasado mañana, si tengo tiempo libre.

Saludos a todos.

Y espero hallan disfrutado esta actualización sorpresa.


End file.
